30 Besos Helsa
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Basado en la tabla "30 Besos" de la comunidad 30 Vicios. Conjunto de drabbles sobre nuestra pareja favorita, que abordan distintos besos en diferentes situaciones y universos. / Beso 30: Un acto de amor. [Canon Universe]
1. Cosas de niños

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en la mejilla._

* * *

**º * :: * º ** ** Cosas de niños ****º***** :: * º**

* * *

Aquel día, cuando Elsa había regresado a casa bañada en llanto desde el jardín de niños, quejándose del antipático pelirrojo que la molestaba, no pudo dar crédito a las palabras que su hermana mayor le dirigió.

—Oh, Elsa, ¿no sabes lo que eso quiere decir? —Anna la había sentado en su regazo para consolarla, mientras ella le dirigía una mirada confundida con sus ojitos azules—. ¡Eso significa que le gustas!

¿Gustarle a Hans? ¿Ella?

Eso no tenía el menor sentido. Sin embargo, su hermana nunca mentía y de acuerdo con las muchas películas románticas que había visto a su lado, existía solo una manera de comprobarlo.

Una manera que puso en práctica el lunes por la mañana, apenas cruzó la puerta del Salón Mariposas.

—Hans, _mira hacia acá_.

El chiquillo se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre y la rubiecita le plantó un beso en la mejilla, mirando al instante como su rostro se ponía del color de su pelo.

Ella rió de manera adorable y las orejas de Hans se encendieron. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con enfado, vergüenza y embeleso.

Definitivamente los chicos eran un misterio.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hola chiquillas, aquí la tía Frozen de nuevo con otro proyecto que sí planea actualizar seguido. xD Anda tan muerto el fandom, que dije, ya estuvo bueno, si no vas a actualizar tus historias actuales, al menos sube un drabble o algo, sabandija huevona. Y pues sí, me di una vueltita por la comunidad 30 vicios y decidí hacer los prompts de la tabla 30 besos, con puros drabbles chiquitos.

Planeo actualizar a diario, como son historias de menos de 500 palabras yo creo que sí lo logro. Ya sé muy bien como voy a abordar cada tema. Si quieren pasarse por mi perfil, allí podrán ver la lista completa de los prompts. :)

VoodooHappy, si lees esto, ¡volví pequeña! No te preocupes, por favor. D:

Tal vez a nadie le interese, pero debo decir que mi ausencia del fandom fue larga debido a un proyecto de trabajo que se extendió más de lo que pensaba, pero que me tiene muy contenta y espero de verdad que funcione. A mí me gustaría de verdad poder dedicarme 24/7 a escribir cositas para el fandom, se los juro, pero pues, la vida real llama, criaturas. ¡No se diga más! Que aquí estamos para hacer fluir el Helsa. 7u7

Volviendo a la sección, como ya leyeron en el summary, cada drabble abordará un tipo de beso distinto, con diferentes temas y universos. Algunos serán canon pero como ya me conocen, espérense más bien una mezcolanza de AU's. Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia para "Nieve, chocolate y margaritas", pero ahí las actualizaciones no pueden ser tan seguido. Me gusta esto de los drabbles porque es más fácil escribir, definitivamente volveré a usarlos en el futuro para hacer otras tablas de 30 vicios, hay cosasmuy interesantes allí. 7u7

Bebés, sin más que decir me despido, deseándoles una excelente semana y que disfruten de las fiestas patrias si son de México. ¡Ya casi es Halloween! Que rápido se ha pasado el año, ¿no creen?

¡Saludos nevados! :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pst, tú, ¡sí, tú! Mira hacia abajo, es una coqueta cajita de reviews. ↓ ¡Anímate a dejar el tuyo, es gratis! :D


	2. Roomies

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en la nariz._

* * *

**º * :: * º ** ** Roomies** **º**** * :: * º**

* * *

Alguien le había dicho alguna vez, (probablemente Eugene mientras estaba fumado, como de costumbre), que crear una distracción rápida podía ser de ayuda al momento de dar malas _noticias_. Era algo estúpido, como todo lo que provenía de ese hippie, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Y es que vaya que las noticias en cuestión eran malas.

—¿Limpiaste la caja de arena del Señor Marshmallow? —Elsa, su compañera de piso apareció en la cocina, perpleja. Sus pupilas se dilataron de placer al sentir el aroma de su comida preferida— ¿Estás preparando la cena? ¿Eso es pasta Alfredo? —sus ojos azules se entrecerraron suspicaces, sin fiarse de la extrema amabilidad que mostraba para con ella ese día— Ok, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Elsa, tengo algo que decirte…

—Ya te dije que no quiero acostarme contigo. No sé porque te tomas tantas molestias.

Rápidamente, Hans se inclinó y le besó la punta de la nariz, acudiendo a la única alternativa que tenía en su desesperación. Crear la distracción.

La rubia parpadeó.

—¿Y eso que dem…?

—Mis hermanos van a venir a pasar el fin de semana, no saben que despilfarré la mitad del dinero que me dieron para pagar el alquiler de este semestre —dijo él abruptamente—, osea, que tampoco tienen idea de que vivo con una chica. Que no me deja tener sexo con ella. Tendrás que irte, he reservado una habitación en el motel de Oaken para ti. Deberías hacer tus maletas esta noche.

El rostro níveo de la muchacha comenzó a sonrojarse, presa de la incredulidad y la furia.

—Por cierto, no admiten mascotas en el hotel, tendrás que dejar a tu gato en otro lugar. Voy a ducharme, gracias.

La joven se quedó lívida mientras lo veía marcharse y solo reaccionó una vez que se hubo encerrado en el baño.

—¡HANS!

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hello bebés, que padre que se hayan emocionado con este pequeño proyecto, jajaja. Los besos Helsa son suculentos y vaya que hacen falta para animar este fandom moribundo. 7u7 En esta ocasión nos topamos con la pareja ya más crecidita, los dos son compañeros de apartamento y como ven la convivencia es... difícil. Mucha tensión sexual debe haber allí, oh sí. òwó

_Guest: _Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, me encanta que disfruten de estas mini historias. :3

_Aliniss: _¡Pequeñuela, que bueno saber de ti! Con todo el trabajo que se me juntó estos meses, ya no he tenido tiempo de seguir con nuestro asunto, ¡lo siento mucho! T-T Quisé subir pequeñas historias de vez en cuando para animar el fandom pero ya ves, mi ausencia aquí también fue prolongada. Desde luego que lo otro sigue en pie, (si no has decidido mandarme a la mierda aun xD), estoy en ello, lo prometo. Esto es solo un pequeño ejercicio para mis neuronas Helsa, pronto sabrás más de mí. ¡Espero que recuperes el acceso total a tu cuenta! y que estés muy bien. ;)

En fin, ese ha sido el beso de hoy criaturas. Mañana habrá algo mucho más darks y sexoso, espérenlo. 7u7


	3. Nocturna

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en el cuello._

* * *

**º * :: * º ** ** Nocturna** **º**** * :: * º**

* * *

Elsa Dellaren era una mujer muy bella y misteriosa. A sus escasos veintiún años, había sido la comidilla de su círculo social al casarse con Sten Westergaard, un conde danés de gran fortuna y prolífica descendencia, con la suficiente edad para ser su abuelo. Sus hijos la despreciaban por considerarla una arribista.

Jamás sospecharían que no eran solo sus riquezas lo que le interesaba.

La joven condesa se deslizó sigilosamente en el dormitorio de Hans, el más joven de sus trece hijastros. Un término irónico, si se consideraba que incluso él la aventajaba en edad por dos años. Entre todos, era el que más la odiaba.

Y quien más la deseaba.

La rubia sonrió con malicia al verlo entre las sombras, esperándola. Desanudó el lazo de su salto de cama transparente y caminó desnuda hacia él, contoneándose ligeramente y dejando que apreciara los botones rosados de sus pechos, la curva de sus caderas.

Hans rechinó los dientes y la atrajo hacia sí con violencia, apretando su trasero redondo y mirándola con furia.

—¡Maldita mujer! —masculló, aspirando el aroma embriagador de su pelo— ¡Debería haberte matado el mismo día en que te le metiste por los ojos a ese viejo! Solo traes desgracias.

—Sabes que nunca tendrías el valor de hacerlo.

Elsa recorrió su mentón con la lengua y después descendió hasta su garganta, sintiendo su pulso vertiginoso bajo la piel. La boca se le hizo agua.

El pelirrojo la arrojó sobre la cama sin delicadeza, desabrochó su pantalón y procedió a entrar en ella con frenesí, buscando aliviar la pasión que despertaba en él. Nunca tenía suficiente de ella.

La muchacha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de placer, sintiendo como sus manos la acariciaban con propiedad.

—Eres mía —le espetó—. Podrás haberte casado con ese viejo, pero eres mía. Y tomaré lo que me pertenece…

Estaba tan concentrado en poseerla, que no se percató de como sus labios rojos se aproximaban a su cuello, revelando dos colmillos blancos y afilados.

Elsa besó delicadamente aquel punto bajo su mandíbula y luego le clavó los dientes, provocándole un _sobresalto _y haciéndolo gritar de horror. Succionó la sangre caliente de su amante, eufórica. Cada gota era energía vital que se impregnaba en sus venas.

Hans cayó inerte sobre su cuerpo. Ella lo hizo a un lado, se colocó el salto de cama y se acomodó el pelo antes de mirarse en el espejo.

Estaba preciosa. Amaba la sangre de los hombres apuestos y viriles, que la mantenía joven y hermosa. Había tenido suerte de encontrar a Sten; saber que tenía tantos hijos fuertes y atractivos, le había facilitado la tarea de hallar a su siguiente proveedor. Hans era el mejor amante que había tenido en siglos.

Y no iba a dejarlo ir.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Miércoles de Dark Helsa. 7u7 Elsa es una vampiresa muy sexy que se alimenta de la sangre de su pelirrojo, me encanta cuando no teme tomar la iniciativa.

_Guest: _Thanks for reading dear, I hope you're enjoying this little collection. n.n

¿Qué clase de historia nos deparará el drabble de mañana? ¡No dejen de descubrirlo! Feliz mitad de semana a todos. :3


	4. Siempre para ti

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en el vientre._

* * *

**º * :: * º ** ** Siempre para ti** **º**** * :: * º**

* * *

—¡Elsa!

La rubia se tensó al escuchar la voz que había gritado su nombre, negándose a dar la vuelta. Hans avanzó hasta ella en tres zancadas, colérico y desesperado, sintiendo que la amaba más que a nada ni a nadie, pero también despreciándola por haberle ocultado la verdad.

Le obligo a encararlo, posando los ojos en su vientre, ligeramente redondeado. Anna estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —masculló entre dientes.

—Ibas a irte —respondió ella con frialdad—, ¿qué más daba si estabas dispuesto a marcharte? Me lo dijiste aquel día.

—¡Maldición, Elsa!

En aquel momento no podía pensar con claridad. En aquel momento tenía que estar a bordo de un vuelo sin retorno a Inglaterra, pero ahora sabía que no podía marcharse.

No cuando ella estaba llevando en sus entrañas a la persona más importante de sus vidas.

—¡Mírame! —la muchacha apretó los dientes y alzó su rostro, desafiante, al sentir como él la tomaba por los antebrazos y la acercaba hacia sí— ¿En serio pensabas dejar que me fuera sin saberlo? ¿Ibas a ocultármelo toda la vida? ¿Por qué, Elsa?

—No es tu problema.

—¡Con un demonio que lo es! Elsa, ¡vas a tener a mi maldito bebé! —la zarandeó y ella lo miró con furia— Puedo ser un cínico, puedo ser un mentiroso y un arribista, pero nunca abandonaría a un hijo y tampoco mentí cuando te dije que te amaba. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan orgullosa? ¿Por qué no me dejas demostrarte que puedo cambiar? —Hans suspiró, cansado y suplicante— Quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero cuidar de ti y de esa personita que está creciendo en tu interior. No me rechaces. Con tu rencor solo has aumentado _nuestra distancia y esa persona _no tiene la culpa.

Súbitamente, el pelirrojo se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y rodeando su cintura, la pegó a él, besando con ternura su vientre. Elsa sintió que su corazón se derretía.

—Te lo demostraré, ya verás que puedo cambiar por ti. No importa lo que digas ahora. Seremos una familia.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Aquí estamos de vuelta con algo fluff, esta vez con Elsa embarazada. Como de costumbre, la pillina no se atreve a mostrar sus sentimientos y aquí estuvo a punto de perder al padre de su bebé, quien se suponía se iba a ir del país después de vivir un romance fugaz y complicado con ella. *-*

Me gusta pensar que, a pesar de todos los defectos que tiene, Hans no podría abandonar a un hijo suyo porque sabe lo que es crecer solo y sin una familia que te apoye. Quiero creer que por lo mismo él sí se esforzaría por ser un buen padre, no sé, son esa clase de detalles los que hacen que me guste tanto su personaje. Mi pelirrojo es un bello ser lleno de contrastes. x3

Cambiando de tema, ¿no les encantan los jueves? A mi sí, a partir de este día todo comienza a ser mejor. xD ¡Nos leemos mañana con algo muy divertido, bebés!


	5. Menta

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en los labios._

* * *

**º * :: * º ** ** Menta** **º**** * :: * º**

* * *

—¡Woah, Elsa! —la chica rió de manera estúpida cuando Naveen, su compañero de oficina, esquivó sus labios, abochornado— ¡Estoy comprometido, mujer!

—Está ebria de nuevo —Aurora bostezó y miró a la chica con cansancio.

La albina se dirigió hacia Tadashi Hamada, el chico de las fotocopias, y lo besó torpemente en la boca, haciendo que se atragantara con las patatas fritas que estaba masticando. Luego se plantó frente a Rapunzel y repitió la acción, provocando que la rubia dorada abriera sus ojos como platos y soltara una risa nerviosa, a la vez que se ruborizaba.

—¡Ay, Elsa!

Desde un rincón del pub, Hans bebió otro sorbo de su pippermint y observó con cara de pocos amigos, como la publicista estrella de la empresa de su padre hacía el ridículo una vez más. Todos los viernes era lo mismo. Siempre salían con los colegas del trabajo a beber algo, (aunque Elsa hubiera jurado la vez anterior que no lo volvería a hacer), ella se emborrachaba y trataba de besar a todo lo que tuviera enfrente.

Y siempre era él quien tenía que cargarla hasta el coche y dejarla en su apartamento, como la alcohólica sin remedio que era.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con soportar sus aires de reina en cada nueva campaña.

Amargado, apartó la vista cuando la vio besar brevemente a Moana y decidió que ese día se retiraría temprano. No vio cuando la blonda llegó hasta él, tambaleándose, sino hasta que la sintió a su lado.

—¡Aquí estás, zorrito!

Elsa lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo y le plantó un beso más largo que a los otros, antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos, lívido, disfrutando muy a su pesar, de la cálida sensación de la boca de la chica y su perfume floral que lo envolvía.

La platinada se separó de él abruptamente, como si acabara de percatarse de algo.

—_Sabes… _a menta.

Cuando ella volvió a atraerlo hacia sí para volver a besarlo profundamente, Hans le correspondió con toda su alma.

* * *

**Nota de ****autor:**

Feliz viernes, mis malvados copos de nieve. Llegamos al quinto drabble de nuestra colección con una Elsa más relajada que de costumbre. Confieso que lo de embriagarse y besar a todo el mundo, lo saqué de un dorama (muy malo por cierto) en el que uno de los personajes hacía lo mismo.

Yo desde que vi Frozen Fever pensé mal y me dije: he ahí a una potencial alcohólica. Los memes no ayudaron. xD

Hablando en serio, no es que el alcoholismo sea bonito o gracioso, es solo que pensar en Elsa como la clásica chica que se pasa de copas es muy divertido, siendo ella tan seria y formal. Aunque bueno, quizá en la secuela le veamos una faceta diferente, me gustaría ver a una reina libre y más carismática ahora que ha superado el miedo a sus poderes y todo eso, ¿o ustedes que piensan?

_Guest: _All Helsa stories are lovely, but you're more for reading this crazy drabbles! :3

_Aliniss: _Gracias por ti comprensión chiquilla, sabía que ver a Elsa como vampiro y toda malvada te encantaría, jajaja. No hay nada como el hatesex entre nuestros pajaritos, son los mejores al amarse con violencia. ò.ó ¡Historias Helsa! Quisiera leerlas bebé, no sabes cuanto extraño tus oneshots. D: El último fue suculento. 7u7 Espero de verdad que regrese la inspiración y puedas terminar aunque sea una; es muy triste que dejen historias incompletas, así que entiendo tu renuencia a subir capítulos. Pero cualquier cosa, ya sabes que aquí tienes una fan ansiosa por descubrir cualquier idea que salga de esa cochambrosa cabecita, jajajaja, ¡hay que revivir el fandom! Para mí, el Helsa siempre será canon en mi corazón, no me importa lo que digas Mickey, ¡te odio, ratón sinvergüenza! T-T

Les deseo un gran fin de semana, ¡esperen más cositas Helsa!


	6. Mientras duermes

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en la sien._

* * *

**º * :: * º Mientras duermes º * :: * º**

* * *

Solo una situación desesperada habría hecho que la reina de Arendelle recurriera a su peor enemigo. Y era esa misma situación desesperada, la razón de que Hans Westergaard, Almirante y decimotercer heredero a la corona de las Islas del Sur, se encontrara en las costas del reino vecino, dirigiendo una flotilla de barcos vigías ante la amenaza de Weselton.

Gracias a la influencia del rencoroso duque, el rey había amenazado a Elsa y a sus súbditos. La guerra aun no comenzaba, pero podía estallar en cualquier momento.

Desde el primer momento en que los ojos del príncipe se cruzaron con los hermosos zafiros de la rubia, los dos supieron que aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que imaginaban.

No supieron en que momento ocurrió.

Las miradas de desdén y los comentarios sarcásticos pasaron a convertirse en palabras cordiales, roces subrepticios; incluso alguna sonrisa tímida por parte de la muchacha.

Y con cada gesto de dulzura, con cada atisbo de sus ojos azules, Hans sentía que su corazón se descongelaba poco a poco.

—Creo que deberíamos colocar más vigilancia en el fiordo del este. El pasadizo entre las montañas es angosto, pero podría suponer una pequeña ventaja en caso de una invasión sorpresa…

Hans levantó la vista, al no escuchar ninguna réplica por parte de la joven. Se encontraban en su despacho para discutir algunos cambios en su estrategia naval. Ya eran más de las diez.

Elsa estaba sentada frente a él en su silla acojinada de terciopelo. Su pálida cabeza caía inerte sobre un hombro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, de manera lenta y acompasada. Estaba profundamente dormida.

El pelirrojo suspiró, sin poder reprocharle su agotamiento. Él también estaría exhausto si tuviera que atender una nación y evitar las consecuencias de un posible conflicto bélico.

A veces, al mirar su semblante frío y elegante, se le olvidaba que la reina seguía siendo una chiquilla.

En silencio, enrolló el mapa que había estado mirando y se acercó a ella, rodeando sus hombros con sigilo y pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas. Alzándola en vilo se dirigió a su habitación, Elsa apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, inconsciente.

El bermejo la metió en la cama con cuidado, descalzándola y arropándola con el edredón. Sus dedos acudieron a su frente para retirar un par de mechones rebeldes, que obstruían sus párpados. La chica reaccionó ante la caricia moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, susurrando su nombre y recorriendo _el intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad_.

—Hmmm…

—Descanse, Su Majestad —Hans presionó los labios contra su sien y aspiró su perfume.

La reina emanó un último suspiro y él se retiró en silencio.

Esa noche, al volver a su camarote y meterse en la litera, no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería despertar con el menudo cuerpo de Elsa entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Este drabble no tiene mucha explicación, para los que son fanáticos del universo canon, creo que será muy satisfactorio. Nuestro pequeño Hans comienza a ser una mejor persona gracias a Elsa. n.n

En un principio iba a hacer uso del clásico cliché Helsa en el que el pelirrojo vuelve a Arendelle como sirviente, ya saben. xD Pero a última hora me dije, no, hagamos algo un poquito distinto y pues ahí lo tienen al chiquillo, pagando sus culpas como el Almirante de la reina. Todo porque como de costumbre, esa perra de Weselton no deja de ladrar. Y obvio la convivencia hace que la atracción surja entre la parejita y ya saben. 7u7

Esta ¿línea de tiempo? tendrá su continuación en un par de drabbles más adelante, con diferentes escenas, así que espérenlo. ;D

Nos vemos mañana criaturas, que disfruten el fin de semana. :)


	7. Fan 1

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso de piquito._

* * *

**º * :: * º Fan #1 º * :: * º**

* * *

—¡Allí está mi zorra favorita! —Hans se encogió de vergüenza en cuanto su amigo ingresó por la puerta entreabierta del camerino como si estuviera en casa.

Cuando Eugene le había jurado que conocía en persona a la gran cantante Elsa Snow, no había querido creerle. Luego, de alguna manera se habían infiltrado tras el backstage del concierto y ahora probablemente serían expulsados a patadas de ahí por los matones de seguridad.

…

¿O no?

—¡Eugene! —la rubia muchacha sonrío al ver al castaño. Ambos rieron y se abrazaron con emoción, como buenos amigos— ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa! No sabía que estuvieras aquí.

—Quise venir a saludarte y de paso hacerle un favor a tu fan número uno —el moreno rodeó con un brazo a Elsa y señaló al pelirrojo—, ¡helo aquí! No te dejes engañar por su expresión estúpida, normalmente es un cabrón sarcástico y seguro de si mismo.

La chica rió delicadamente y Hans se ruborizó, azorado.

—Hans, Elsa y yo nos conocimos en un festival de música en el 2013, antes de que ella fuese una _superestrella_. Estaba buscando un lugar para ocultar los teléfonos que había robado, cuando la encontré vomitando en un baño portátil.

—Ay, por Dios, ¡estaba sumamente ebria! Eugene me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me acompañó hasta mi casa de campaña. Fue muy dulce que no quisiera acostarse conmigo.

—Terminamos fumando hierba con toda su banda. La mejor noche de la vida. Al día siguiente me llevaron una pizza a la cárcel, luego de que la policía me arrestara por robar esos teléfonos. Desde entonces prometimos que siempre seríamos amigos.

—Fuimos a terapia juntos, Eugene superó su cleptomanía y yo mi alcoholismo, pero esa es una historia para después —la cantante miró al bermejo con interés—, así que, eres mi fan número uno, ¿eh?

—Yo… yo… eh… —Hans se llevó una mano a la nuca y la contempló, nervioso—, hola.

Elsa volvió a reír sin malicia. Era mucho más bella en persona que en sus videoclips.

—Este sujeto realmente te adora, Els. Justo ayer dijo que eras la mujer más hermosa del país, debe haber reproducido _Into the unknown _al menos unas doscientas veces en los últimos tres días. Ese nuevo sencillo ha roto Internet, preciosa.

—Bueno, eso me halaga. Y debo decir que la impresión es mutua —afirmó ella guiñándole un ojo—, a decir verdad no todos mis fans son tan atractivos.

—Je je je… —Hans esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada. Odiaba sentirse tan torpe y cohibido.

¡Él era un galán con el sexo femenino, por todos los demonios!

—Por cierto, Hans cumple años hoy.

—¿De verdad? Tendré que darle un regalo.

Sin dejar de sonreír, la blonda entonó la canción _Happy Birthday_ con su voz dulce y aterciopelada, haciéndolo sentir entre las nubes. Al terminar, Elsa se acercó a él con coquetería y parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, le plantó un beso diminuto en los labios. Su corazón latió frenético.

Aquel había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Elsita es una picarona. :P

La pillina sabe lo que quiere y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de coquetear con su mayor fan, quien por cierto, estuvo muy calladito en esta ocasión. Adoro ver a Hans tan nervioso y cohibido por ella, es encantador. :3

Y Eugene, pues es Eugene como siempre: xD Me gustó ponerlo de best friend de Elsa, pienso que se llevarían muy bien. Después de todo, son los únicos en el universo del ratón que se cuestionan porque la gente canta de la nada o se enamora a primera vista.

¿Si les dije que estos tres eran mis personajes favoritos de Disney?

_Guest: _All this little stories are adorable, aren't they? :3 I love you're enjoying them!

_Guest 2: _En principio me siento genial, ¡Hans merece estar en esa secuela! *-* Ahora tengo curiosidad de como volverá, si lo harán un chico o volverá a hacer de las suyas. Cruzo los dedos para que lo mantengan soltero como Elsa, porque ya se que el Helsa es mucho pedir. T-T Si no es así o sale algo Hanna, me van a arruinar la película.

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	8. Interestelar

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en la mano._

* * *

**º * :: * º Interestelar º * :: * º**

* * *

Cuando Elsa despertó, tumbada en medio de la hierba, le costó determinar quién era y como había llegado hasta ahí. Lo último que recordaba era estar conduciendo de madrugada por la carretera, cansada y triste. Estar en el funeral de sus padres había sido emocionalmente agotador, y ver a su hermana en compañía de su esposo y su recién nacido bebé, un tormento.

Lo único que significaba era que se encontraba completamente sola.

Una luz intensa había aparecido frente al camino, cegándola por completo antes de perder la conciencia.

Miró a su alrededor, asustada. El campo era inmenso y solitario, había gran abundancia de flores mientras que en la distancia, grandes montañas se elevaban hacia un cielo púrpura y lleno de estrellas. Dos soles ardían en extremos opuestos de aquel manto estelar.

¿Dos soles? Debía estar soñando. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Bienvenida.

Sobresaltada, la muchacha alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con un joven que, a juzgar por las apariencias, no le llevaría más de uno o dos años de edad. Era alto y muy atractivo. Su pelo de fuego, sus ojos verdes y los rasgos aristocráticos de su rostro, la cautivaron al instante.

—¿Q-quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En un lugar más allá de las estrellas.

Elsa parpadeó, confundida.

—Espero que te complazca mi aspecto. Sé que los humanos pueden ser muy superficiales, adopté esta forma basándome en tus gustos personales. Así te será más cómodo estar en mi compañía.

—Tú… ¿no eres humano?

El bermejo rió y se arrodilló a su lado, tendiéndole una extraña flor azul. No se parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto antes.

—Es mejor así. Si me observaras en mi forma real, probablemente te asustaría.

La chica frunció el ceño, ruborizada. Visto de cerca, aquel ser extraterrestre era mucho más guapo.

—Desde la primera vez que visité la Tierra y te vi, supe que eras especial, Elsa.

—¿Me conoces?

—Te he observado durante un largo tiempo.

La albina parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Elsa, desde que te conocí, mi vida volvió a tener sentido. Tienes que saber que este es uno de los tantos planetas errantes que orbitan entre las estrellas de tu Sistema Solar. Cuando llegué aquí, no había nada. El suelo era estéril y el aire estaba viciado. Fui capaz de restaurarlo, pero me hacía falta algo. Comprendí que nada de esto valía la pena, sino tenía con quien habitarlo. Y fue entonces cuando te encontré.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y pensó de nuevo que no había visto antes a ningún hombre que fuese tan bello. Todo él desprendía un aura luminosa, intrigante. Y no podía apartarse.

No quería apartarse.

—Deseo que estés a mi lado.

El pelirrojo le tendió la mano y ella la tomó, hipnotizada por su mirada. Le vio llevarse su mano a los labios, sonriéndole de manera arrogante. Sus labios le besaron el dorso, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Y entonces, sin explicación alguna, Elsa supo que se encontraba en el lugar indicado. Su hogar.

—Bienvenida a _nuestro mundo_, mi reina.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Nuestro pequeño Hans es un sensual extraterrestre que ha abducido a su rubia favorita de la Tierra para que empiecen a poblar su propio planeta. ¡El planeta Helsa! :D

[ALERTA DE SPOILERS]

¿Qué tal, chiquillos? Déjenme decirles que vengo de ver el nuevo trailer de Frozen y no, otra vez no salió Hans, aunque ya está confirmadísimo que volverá, (bueno, hasta el duque de Weselton va a volver, supuestamente, pero pues a nadie le importa ese viejo). A juzgar por lo que se ha revelado de la trama, sospecho que no tendrá un papel muy importante en la película, capaz que solo lo muestran como en Frozen Fever, no sé, haciendo algún trabajo forzado para recordarnos lo malo que es y ya. En fin, habrá que esperar. :(

Aun así me gustó lo que vi, estoy emocionada porque Elsa descubra de donde vienen sus poderes y conozca a otras personas mágicas como ella. *w* Mi pequeña rubia crece muy rápido, lo que se viene para ella va a ser épico. Ojalá Anna no le estorbe mucho, insisto en que esa dependencia entre ambas limita mucho a Elsa, odio que no explore todas sus capacidades al 100%, ni se dedique más tiempo a sí misma, solo por estar preocupándose de si va a lastimar a su hermana.

Por cierto, se mamo con eso de: "...te salvé de mi ex-novio". Osea, se conocieron unas horas, Anna, ni siquiera sabías el nombre de su mejor amigo y literalmente salvaste a tu hermana de algo que tú misma provocaste. Eres tóxica, Anna, TÓXICA. xD

Repitan conmigo: TÓ-XI-CA. Jajajajajajajajaja.

Espero que tengan una excelente semana, ¡nos leemos mañana! n.n


	9. A toda velocidad

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso robado._

* * *

**º * :: * º A toda velocidad º * :: * º**

* * *

—Vete a la mierda, Westergaard.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa prepotente y Elsa contuvo las ganas de darle un bofetón. Hans Westergaard tenía que ser el hijo de puta más arrogante y vil que en la vida había conocido. Enfundado en aquel traje rojo, negro y blanco, que resaltaba su cuerpo alto y tonificado, lucía como todo un maldito modelo de pasarela. Sus hermosos ojos verdes transmitían confianza y desdén.

Como lo odiaba.

—Solo no te sientas mal cuando pierdas esta _carrera_, gatita.

—Ya veremos quién es el que pierde la carrera, papanatas. Te voy a destruir.

El pelirrojo rió y la miró con descaro, apreciando como el traje azul eléctrico se ajustaba en las partes correctas, revelando las curvas de su figura esbelta y apetitosa.

—He ganado esta competencia por tres años consecutivos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que una chiquilla como tú está a mi nivel?

Elsa frunció los labios. Era cierto, su rival era un corredor nato, el número uno. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Después de todo provenía de una numerosa estirpe de campeones de Fórmula Uno.

—Lo siento, muñeca, no eres rival para mí. Pero si no tienes nada que hacer después de la derrota, ven a cenar conmigo —la invitó—, podemos celebrar mi triunfo y quién sabe, quizá puedas demostrar que tienes el primer lugar en otros ámbitos.

La chica sintió que sus mejillas ardían de furia y vergüenza. Desde el primer momento en que se habían cruzado en la pista, Hans no había perdido oportunidad para humillarla, solo por intentar superarlo. Normalmente era una jovencita fría y sensata, pero ese tipo siempre lograba acabar con su paciencia.

Algo tenía que hacer para borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro y desconcertarlo, tal y como él hacía con ella.

¿Pero qué?

—¡Primer llamado a los competidores! —anunciaron los altavoces del autódromo— ¡Competidores, a sus puestos!

Elsa miró como el bermejo le daba la espalda y se decidió.

—Hans.

Él se dio la vuelta con la ceja en alto y lo siguiente que supo, fue que la rubia había tomado su rostro entre sus manos níveas, atrayéndolo hacia ella para asaltar sus labios con los suyos. Cerró los ojos por acto reflejo, disfrutando de la manera vehemente y profunda en que ella lo besaba.

La boca de Elsa era cálida, suave y adictiva.

El beso le supo a poco y se terminó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. La albina le sonrió con arrogancia antes de subir a su auto.

—¡Buena suerte, imbécil!

Anonadado, Hans ingresó en su vehículo con torpeza y apenas y fue consciente del momento en que debían abandonar la línea de salida. Intentó concentrarse en llegar el primero a la línea de meta, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que era Elsa cuando lo estaba jodiendo. A punto estuvo de chocar en dos ocasiones.

Ese año quedó en segundo lugar. Desde el podio de la victoria, Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa diabólica.

Finalmente había ganado.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Me tomé literal el prompt y puse a correr a nuestros bebés. Pobre Hans, él solo quiere demostrar que puede ser el mejor pero sus hormonas no lo dejan. xD

Otro día, otro drabble, otro besito Helsa que disfrutar. Me encanta cuando Elsa es una perra de cuidado, ese pelirrojo ya debería aprender que no puede joder con ella, porque quien va a terminar jodido es él, pero no quiere, le gusta el masoquismo.

Eso ha sido todo por hoy, criaturas. ¡Denme amor en forma de reviews! e.e


	10. Traición

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso de Judas._

* * *

**º * :: * º Traición º * :: * º**

* * *

—Westergaard, me alegra que nos acompañes en nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo.

Alistair Krei esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. A su lado, su joven prometida, Elsa Solberg, lo miró con frialdad. Estaba preciosa, enfundada en aquel vestido rojo de diseñador que resaltaba su figura perfecta. El rojo hacía destacar aun más su nívea piel.

—Siempre es un placer, disfruta de la fiesta.

—Lo haré. Si me disculpan.

Hans se retiró a la barra, mientras la blonda lo miraba de manera suspicaz. Pidió un martini y bebió con aire despreocupado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —el pelirrojo alzó una ceja al voltear y descubrir a Elsa, observándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Disfruto de la fiesta, ¿y tú? ¿No deberías estar con tu futuro esposo?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. No debiste haber venido.

—¿Y perderme tu compromiso? Eso habría sido una imprudencia de mi parte, después de todo, alguien tiene que representar a Isles Corp —la mirada verdosa del bermejo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, lujuriosamente—. Mírate, ya pareces su perfecta mujercita de aparador. Estás hermosa. Y cuando te enfadas, aun más.

—No sé a que viniste, ni que es lo que pretendes, pero lo que sea que estés pensando, desiste. No cambiaré de opinión.

—¿No? Me rompes el corazón, gatita —Hans bebió un sorbo de su martini—, debes estar desesperada.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Sé más de lo que a ti te conviene, Elsa. No es que me moleste que te cases con ese hombre solo por su dinero, admito que es una jugada astuta. O lo sería si no tuvieras otras opciones. Sabes que yo habría podido ayudarte.

Le había bastado con mirar el listado de compañías estrella de Forbes y llegar al puesto _#10_, para darse cuenta de que Arendelle Enterprises, la orgullosa empresa creada por Agnarr Solberg, había sido descartada por completo, confirmando sus sospechas.

Los rumores sobre el embargo eran ciertos.

—¡Calla! —la muchacha miró nerviosa a su alrededor— Es verdad, Alistair tiene el capital que mi padre necesita para rescatar su empresa. Pero esto no se trata de ti, ni de nosotros.

—Puedo darte mucho más dinero que ese tipo.

—¡Mi padre no aceptará nada que venga de ti! Sería el colmo, ¡quedar a merced de la compañía rival! —Elsa lo miró exasperada, ¡qué bonita era cuando se molestaba!— Voy a casarme con Alistair.

—No, no lo harás.

—¡Voy a casarme con él! ¡Y no harás nada para impedirlo!

Hans esbozó una sonrisa. Se inclino hacia la platinada y besó la comisura de sus labios, estremeciéndola y provocando que se apartara al instante.

—Te lo advertí hace tiempo, Elsa. No me desafíes.

La vio alejarse, furiosa. En ese momento, su prometido debía estar recibiendo las fotografías de ambos, desnudos y apasionados, enredados en las sábanas de su dormitorio. Era una puñalada por la espalda, cierto, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir esa maldita boda.

Si Elsa no era suya, no sería de nadie más.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Pues sí, una vez más Hansito haciendo de las suyas para evitar que copo de nieve se vaya con otro. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Ya lo conocen, es capaz de traicionar a quien sea para obtener lo que quiere y en este caso, no le importó traicionar a Elsa con tal de que ella no traicione a su corazón. Sé que ella lo perdonará y aceptará su ayuda, (después de darle una paliza xD).

Desde aquella viñeta en la que Ydna. me sugirió usar a Alistair Krei en un triángulo amoroso, no suelto a ese señor. Es un rival tan interesante y digno de Hans. ¡Gracias, Ydna! (Actualiza, porfa bebé).

_Guest_: Elsa can be dangerous when she wants to, especially if it's about seducing our favorite redhead. ;) And yes, he deserved it for being so cocky, hahahaha.

_Aliniss_: Hola chiquilla, ya sé que eres tú y sí, espero que puedas subir aunque sea un OS porque neta que se extrañan tus historias. :3 Eso de los amigos con derecho es peligroso, picarona, jojojo, sobre todo cuando hay vodka de por medio. 7u7 Ay ya sé, Elsa es una pilla cuando bebe, la verdad que es muy divertido verla así, jajajaja. ¡Espero que estés muy bien, Ali!

Feliz mitad de semana pequeñuelas, no olviden dejar su review, beban agua, las quiero mucho. :3


	11. Ladrona de guante blanco

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en la mandíbula._

* * *

**º * :: * º Ladrona de guante blanco º * :: * º**

* * *

—Admito que, debí tomar mis precauciones antes de despedir a la servidumbre.

Elsa miró arrogantemente al joven marqués, que yacía de pie frente a ella, con las manos atadas detrás de una de las columnas de su cama y una rojiza ceja enarcada.

No había opuesto resistencia desde el instante en el que se vio acorralado por el filo de su espada, ni cuando le había ordenado que le mostrara en donde guardaba el legendario collar de zafiros que le había heredado la marquesa madre. Estando la mansión tan apartada del pueblo y sin más presencia que la de ambos, pedir auxilio era inútil.

Sin embargo, Hans Westergaard no parecía querer pedir auxilio. Más bien lucía tranquilo, un poco curioso por la situación.

Tras el antifaz, sus ojos azules lo observaron con suspicacia.

—Claro que, si hubiera sospechado que la famosa _Gardenia _Blanca iba a asaltarme esta noche, habría preparado una pequeña recepción privada —sus ojos la desvistieron descaradamente. El vestido de seda negra era ligero e insinuaba un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, a pesar de carecer de corsé—. Eres muy bella, más de lo que ese mequetrefe de Weselton se atrevió a admitir. Pagaría lo que fuera para saber quién se oculta debajo de esa máscara. Y… por otras cosas.

—Eres muy osado, considerando tu desfavorable situación —afirmó la rubia—. Cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo, si no quieres que te corte la lengua.

—Que modales, muchachita. Ya veo porque eres el terror del condado.

Elsa alzó la nariz arrogantemente y terminó de abrir la caja fuerte. Una oleada de excitación la recorrió al vislumbrar el brillo de los zafiros. Tomó el collar y lo guardó en la bolsa de terciopelo que colgaba de su cintura.

—Fría y profesional. Ese Flynn Rider sabe como entrenar a sus lacayos —dijo él irónicamente.

—Ese aficionado no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

—¿Es así como hablas de tu maestro? La lealtad no es lo tuyo, ¿no, chiquilla?

—No. Y tampoco socializar con mis víctimas, por eso lo cogieron.

El muy idiota. Todo lo que debía hacer era robar una maldita tiara y en lugar de eso, terminaba enamorándose de la estúpida heredera del ducado de Corona. Patético. Estaba claro que ella jamás cometería el mismo error.

—¿En serio vas a dejarme así? —Hans la observó dirigirse a la ventana por la que había entrado— Al menos afloja la soga para que pueda soltarme. ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

La joven sonrió. Camino hasta él seductoramente, rodeándolo con sus brazos y pegando sus senos apetitosos a su torso firme. Sus labios se movieron a lo largo de su mandíbula, depositando besos húmedos y pequeños. Olía bien, demasiado bien. Lo escuchó suspirar y sintió la dureza que se formaba en sus pantalones, apartándose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Que te suelten tus sirvientes. Hasta nunca.

Hans alcanzó a ver como la blonda desaparecía a la distancia, montada sobre su caballo blanco. Sonrió, desdeñoso.

La encontraría. Y entonces tendría su venganza.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Pues hoy Elsita bebé es una ladrona profesional que fue a desplumar a nuestro pichón favorito, el sensual pelirrojo Hans. Me encanta cuando ella lo pone en su lugar. n.n

Ay, tenía muchas ganas de que leyeran este drabble porque debo confesar, ha sido uno de mis favoritos. La idea de la rubia como una ladrona que roba a la alta sociedad es demasiado fascinante. La época, supongo que sería la victoriana, en una sociedad tipo "Orgullo y prejuicio" pero con más acción, más roces sensuales entre nuestros pajaritos y por supuesto, mucho lemmon. Y sí, admitamos que tarde o temprano cometerá el mismo error que Flynn y terminará cayendo en las redes de Hans. Ya lo conocen, él la va a encontrar sí o sí y cuando lo haga tendrá su venganza... su deliciosa venganza. 7u7 ¡Hasta me dan ganas de escribir un fic! Pero no, no, no, hay muchos pendientes que terminar antes. xD (Ahora que si a alguien le gusta la idea, pues adelante).

Eso-eso-eso es todo, amigas, ¡hasta mañana!


	12. Noche de estreno

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en el hombro._

* * *

**º * :: * º Noche de estreno º * :: * º**

* * *

—Hans, tú harías lo que fuera por mí, ¿cierto?

—¿A qué viene eso?

Elsa lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Lo harías o no?

El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra. ¿A qué se estaría refiriendo Elsa con aquella pregunta y por qué? ¿Tendría que matar a alguien? Cauteloso, besó el hombro desnudo de su novia y la atrajo hacia él con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Pues claro que haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieses, conejita de nieve. Cualquier cosa.

* * *

De pie en el vestíbulo del cine, Hans intentó mantenerse en calma. Tenía un tic en el ojo. Ataviado con aquel disfraz gris y abombado, destacaba estrafalariamente entre las personas que esperaban para entrar a la función de medianoche. La prenda lucía tres pompones rojos en la pechera, y era complementada por el elaborado maquillaje de su rostro y la peluca carmesí. Inclusive se había puesto una calva falsa. Lucía realmente aterrador… y patético.

A tres puestos de distancia, Anna cogió otra palomita de maíz y se la arrojó a la cabeza. Esa maldita perra tóxica.

—¡Qué bien te ves, Westergaard! —escuchó exclamar a Kristoff irónicamente, seguido de una risita estúpida de la colorada.

Hans miró a Elsa con disgusto y ella le sonrió de manera adorable. Iba ataviada con un brillante impermeable de color amarillo y su brazo estaba entrelazado con el suyo. Él sostenía un globo rojo en una mano y ella un barquito de papel.

Se veían ridículos y por extraño que pareciera, a la albina parecía no importarle.

Algunos de los presentes no vacilaban en tomarles fotos y vídeo. Otros hasta se habían acercado sin preguntar para hacerse selfies. Como su prima Ariel, a quien había tenido que tirarle al teléfono al suelo, antes de espetarle que se largara.

—¡Jódete, Hans!

Elsa apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Estaban allí para ver la película de terror del año. Esa segunda parte acerca de un payaso de mierda que devoraba personas o algo por el estilo; no le interesaba.

Sin embargo y por alguna razón que no comprendía, Elsa adoraba a ese maldito payaso y había pensado que sería romántico si iban disfrazados al estreno.

—El color de su pelo y su odio hacia el mundo me recuerdan muchísimo a ti, Hans.

A él. Ese payaso sucio y demente le recordaba a él. Había que joderse.

—Adivina quien acaba de hacerse viral en Instagram —anunció Moana a sus espaldas.

Grandioso.

Frente a ellos, Rapunzel se dio la vuelta y los miró con una radiante sonrisa. Lo que le faltaba.

—¡Se ven muy lindos disfrazados juntos! Awww, creo que es muy tierno que te vistas de It solo para hacer feliz a Elsa, Hans. ¿Por qué tú nunca puedes hacer algo así por mí, Eugene?

—Porque yo sí tengo dignidad.

El pelirrojo bufó. Las cosas que hacía por esa chica, un día lo pillaba _de buen humor_ y al instante siguiente aparecía en público luciendo como una copia barata de Pennywise. Su amor por la rubia era peligroso.

Demasiado peligroso.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¿Qué onda, criaturas? Vine a dejarles otro pedacito de Helsa para alegrarles el día. En esta ocasión decidí meter en apuros a nuestro pelirrojo, ya ven que él casi ni es capaz de hacer nada por hacer feliz a su copo de nieve. :3

Se supone que nuestros pajaritos fueron a ver el estreno de IT Chapter 2, la película del verano. Fueron disfrazados como personajes y todo, así bien bonitos los dos. Soy muy fan de Stephen King y de esta historia, y pues obvio fui a ver la película hace unas semanas. El otro día estaba leyendo una nota sobre Bill Skarsgaard, quien interpreta a It y es curioso porque, aunque su personaje es horrible, el actor está bien guapo, así como Hans. xD Entonces me dije: voy a escribir algo así. Y salió esto.

_Guest: _As is, my dear, our dear Hans will always manage to get his way, no matter that Elsa steals him first or decides to marry another. The last word will be his, always. xD

_Guest 2: _Ojalá tuviera tiempo para hacer otro fic completo, créeme que me gustaría. T-T

Pues ya me voy criaturas, disfruten el weekend. Si no me dejan review, el Pennywise se les va a aparecer mientras se están bañando. :P

PD: TÓXICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	13. Un pequeño favor

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en la frente._

* * *

**º * :: * º Un pequeño favor º * :: * º**

* * *

—Recuérdame porque estamos aquí.

—Vinimos a visitar y a traer alegría a estos adorables niñitos, ¿no te gusta saber que estamos haciendo una buena acción?

—¡No! Yo no soy buena con los niños… ni con las personas en general —Elsa hizo un mohín y suspiró, maldiciendo la hora en la que había aceptado acompañar a su prima a aquella casa hogar.

No era que los pequeños le disgustaran, ni nada por el estilo. El mero hecho de convivir con cualquier persona fuera de su reducido círculo social, siempre resultaba convirtiéndose en una incómoda pesadilla. Ella no era sociable, ni extrovertida, ni carismática como Rapunzel, quien era como un rayo de sol que iluminaba cualquier sitio al que fuera.

La platinada en cambio era como el hielo, fría, serena y reservada. Así era ella y nunca iba a cambiar.

Lamentablemente nunca sabía negarse a nada de lo que le pidiera la otra rubia, aunque eso implicara verse envuelta en otra _cadena excesiva_ de favores.

—¡Vamos, Elsa! No es tan malo, ya verás como te acostumbras enseguida. Además, necesitaba a alguien que me acompañara, ya sabes que Eugene no pudo venir porque tenía que ir a correr a esa maratón contra el cáncer de pene.

—Sí sabes que no hay ninguna maratón contra el cáncer de pene, ¿verdad?

—¡Él dijo que sí!

—Bueno, pues te mintió, Rapunzel. Te mintió descaradamente.

—Ay, él no sería capaz de hacer eso… ¿o sí?

Elsa enarcó una ceja y la miró.

—Hijo de puta. Voy a darle un sartenazo en los…

—Chicas, me alegra que estén aquí —la encargada de la casa hogar apareció en ese instante— ¿Listas para visitar a nuestros pequeños?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Los llenaremos de amor y alegría! ¡Será divertido!

Elsa volvió a suspirar.

Como era de esperarse, su parlanchina familiar se ganó enseguida a los chiquillos, quienes revoloteaban su alrededor con curiosidad. Rapunzel se sentó en el suelo para jugar con ellos, mientras permitía que algunas niñas peinaran su largo cabello.

Ella se quedó en un rincón, fingiendo que acomodaba algunos juguetes. Fue entonces cuando una cabellera rojiza llamó su atención. Oculto junto al estante, un chiquillo pelirrojo miraba a los demás con recelo. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en ella en cuanto sintió su mirada.

—¿No juegas con los demás?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

El pequeño se quedó callado y desvió la mirada, arrugando el ceño. Sus mejillas pecosas estaban rojas de enfado y vergüenza.

—¡Nadie quiere a Hans! —gritó uno de los niños, provocando las risas de los demás y una mirada confundida de su prima.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y miró al abusón; había olvidado lo crueles que podían ser los niños. Ella tampoco lo había pasado bien en preescolar. Miró al pequeño colorado y sin quererlo se enterneció.

Entonces se colocó de cuclillas frente a él, le tomó de los hombros con suavidad y besó su frente, haciendo que los demás emitieran sonidos de asombro.

Hans levantó la cabeza y por primera vez, esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

A veces me gusta imaginarme como habrá sido Hans antes de ser un psicópata sexy y pienso en un pelirrojito bebé todo tierno.

Hoy no hubo romance pero sí un besito Helsa inocente, es muy bello imaginarlos así. Ya después cuando el señorito cumpla los dieciocho, podrá lanzarse a conquistar a su guapa rubia mayor. Oh sí, Elsa sería una buena sugar mommy. 7u7

_Guest:_ ¡Diablos, señorita! Esa si es una idea brutal para un fic, me serviría para desquitar mi desagrado en contra de Anna, jajajaja. Aunque por lo que encontré en mi búsqueda rápida de Google, el incesto emocional es algo que se da entre padres e hijos, no sé si pudiera darse entre hermanos... lo que sí es que es dependencia entre hermanitas sí se me está haciendo muy hardcore, siento que Elsa demasiada tiene culpa y Anna es muy encajosa, tiene que dejarla ser. Sí, sí quiero escribir algo con ella siendo una psicópata y recibiendo una patada en el trasero de Hansito, solo necesito pensarlo mejor. ¡Mil gracias por la idea! En serio me encantó. ¡Tóxica, tóxica, tóxicaaaaaa! xD

Feliz sábado bebés, tomen agua, ponganse protector solar y lean Helsa.


	14. El Otro Lado

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso bajo la lluvia._

* * *

**º * :: * º El Otro Lado º * :: * º**

* * *

Arendelle, 1982.

Iba a desmayarse, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia. Elsa se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en expulsar al ser que yacía ante ella, rugiendo con fuerza. La cabeza le pesaba y la nariz le había comenzado a sangrar.

No quería morir.

_"__No vas a vencerme"_, pensó. Así que tuviera que dar su vida, no dejaría que ese ser se saliera con la suya. Se esmeró por empujarlo de regreso y fue como si su propia mente se expandiera hasta el límite, amenazando con estallar.

A lo lejos, una voz familiar gritó su nombre.

—¡ELSA!

La muchacha bramó de furia y de dolor, y proyectó toda su fuerza mental contra el monstruo.

El Demogorgon rugió una vez más y entonces, lentamente, se desvaneció en medio del portal que conectaba con el Otro Lado. Finalmente, el pequeño pueblo de Arendelle se encontraba a salvo.

Agotada, la rubia se derrumbó en el suelo. Alguien llegó a su lado y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Escuchó que le hablaban pero era incapaz de reconocer una sola palabra. Una mano le acunó el rostro y al entreabrir sus ojos, se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Hans.

Sonrió.

—Se ha ido —murmuró.

—Creí que te perdía.

—Se fue… —estaba tan cansada, si todo iba a terminar ahí, al menos estaba contenta de estar con él.

Igual que aquella vez en la que habían estado a solas en su habitación, escuchando a Queen en el _radiocasete_ del pelirrojo y comiendo pudín de chocolate. No sabía lo mucho que le encantaba el chocolate hasta que él se lo había dado a probar.

Podía ser un engreído, pero era el primer amigo que había tenido en su vida.

—¡Estúpida! —exclamó él con rabia— ¡¿Cómo pudiste venir tú sola?! ¡Dijimos que lo enfrentaríamos juntos! ¡Mierda, Elsa! ¡Te necesito!

El corazón de la joven saltó en su pecho. Algo le mojó la piel. La lluvia caía sobre el bosque de Arendelle.

—Te amo, Elsa… no quiero perderte.

Súbitamente, el muchacho se inclinó sobre ella y la besó de manera profunda, tierna. Hans Westergaard mostrando ternura, ¿quién lo diría? Y durante ese breve instante, fue como si el mundo entero se desvaneciera a su alrededor. Entró en otra dimensión sin necesidad de usar su mente.

—Te pondrás bien, ¡buscaré ayuda! —Hans la levantó en sus brazos y echó a correr hasta su auto, con el que minutos antes había derrapado en la linde del bosque— ¡Resiste, copito! ¡Resiste!

Podía ser una chica fría y extraña, pero era la primera chica con poderes telequinéticos a la que había amado en su vida.

No iba a perderla.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Holitas, muy buen domingo a todas. Hoy tocó uno de esos AU's raros de colección, estilo Stranger Things. No sé si hayan visto la serie. Aquí, Elsa sería como Eleven, la niña con poderes telequinéticos. Solo que sin rapar y más mayorcita.

El trasfondo de la historia sería mas o menos este (para quienes no hayan visto la serie): Durante la década de los 80's, Arendelle es un pequeño pueblo en el cual el gobierno lleva a cabo experimentos secretos para acceder a otras dimensiones. Uno de ellos es Elsa, una chica con telequinesis entrenada desde pequeña para acceder a dichas dimensiones. Un día ella se escapa y conoce a Hans, el chico rico y prepotente del pueblo (a él me lo imagino como Steve Harrington, el tipo presumido pero genial de ST xD), él la ayuda a ocultarse y el resto de la historia ya la conocen.

Bueno, después de esta larga explicación vayamos a los reviews.

_Guest: _(Creo que eres la misma persona de los tres reviews, ¿verdad? x3). Muy buena la última idea que me diste, también tengo ganas de ver a Anna toda psycho, jajajaja. Entiendo lo que dices sobre la relación entre las hermanas, es muy lindo que Disney nos quiera mostrar un amor fraternal pero a veces siento que se pasan un poquito. Sí me gustaría que fueran más independientes la una de la otra en vez de andar tan de la manita todo el tiempo, al fin y al cabo ya son mujeres adultas. A lo mejor sucede en la secuela, quien sabe, esperemos a ver. ¡Mil gracias por leer!

Hasta mañana, bebés. Disfruten lo que queda del domingo.


	15. Obsequio

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso con mordida._

* * *

**º * :: * º Obsequio º * :: * º**

* * *

Elsa observó con sorpresa la prenda que le tendía el Almirante. Era un vestido de algodón color cobalto, con mangas cortas y ceñido en la cintura. El amplio escote dejaría entrever una buena porción de piel en su clavícula, sin llegar a ser escandaloso. El diseño, aunque sencillo, era bonito. Debía admitir que tenía buen gusto.

—¿Me compraste un vestido? —inquirió, tomándolo en sus manos— Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

—Fui a la ciudad. Estaba dando una vuelta por la avenida principal y lo vi en un escaparate. Y pensé… —Hans se encogió de hombros, tratando de disimular el repentino bochorno que sentía ante el escrutinio de los hermosos ojos de la reina—, pensé simplemente que debías tenerlo.

Elsa elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Deberías probártelo.

La muchacha le dirigió una sonrisa astuta, antes de dirigirse al biombo que se encontraba en un rincón del camarote. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de aclararle que no hablaba de ese mismo instante.

Su mirada se mantuvo en la esbelta silueta de la soberana a través de la mampara, deshaciendo su vestido de hielo para colocarse el otro. Cada uno de sus movimientos era tan femenino y estaba lleno de elegancia. No podía dejar de observarla.

Elsa salió haciendo que la falda girara levemente a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo me veo?

Hans la contempló sin palabras, apreciando la caída de la prenda sobre su bella figura y como aquel color hacía brillar sus ojos. Había veces en las que le costaba creer lo preciosa que era esa mujer.

Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja y tuvo que acordarse de responder.

—Te ves muy hermosa —recompuso su habitual semblante de arrogancia—, sabía que te quedaría perfecto. Nunca me equivoco con estas cosas.

—Ya —la reina se dio la vuelta—, necesito ayuda con el lazo de la espalda.

Hans tragó saliva al observar la blanca piel de la joven, expuesta ante sus ojos hambrientos. Tomó cuidadosamente los extremos de la cinta y comenzó a tirar de ella, maldiciéndose por olvidar ese detalle mientras sus dedos rozaban esa piel maravillosa que se moría por acariciar. El vestido terminó de ceñirse al cuerpo de Elsa y él ató el cordón sobre su cintura.

—Te queda muy bien. Por un momento temí no haber dado con el tono de _azul perfecto_.

—¿De verdad? A veces pienso que debería usar más otros colores.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y lo miró, estaban peligrosamente cerca.

—No, el azul te va bien —respondió Hans, absorto en su belleza—. Resalta tus ojos… y tu piel…

—¿En serio lo crees?

Fue solo un roce de labios. La muchacha se puso de puntillas para acariciar su boca con la suya y acto seguido, mordió su labio inferior, apartándose al instante con una sonrisa felina.

—Supongo que lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Hans.

Salió del camarote, como una niña que acababa de cometer una travesura. El Almirante se llevó una mano a los labios, aturdido.

Esa muchachita iba a ser su perdición.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Llegamos a la mitad de esta tabla, criaturas y no cabe duda de que nuestros besos han sido hermosos y suculentos. 7u7 Como bien se mencionó antes, esta es una continuación del drabble #6, en el que Hans es el Almirante de la reina. Y al pillín le encanta hacerle regalos y a ella le encanta ponerlo en apuros. Me gusta que nuestra bebé sea más osada con el pelirrojo, sé que a ustedes también.

Pues no hay mucho más que decir, excepto que esperen un drabble más sobre el universo canon. La pequeña historia de mañana estará llena de acción. :3 ¡Tengan un lunes feliz!

Respondo reviews cuando Fanfiction me deje verlos, porque otra vez se puso sus moños y no está enseñando los nuevos desde ayer. ¡Pésimo servicio! ò.ó


	16. Caída libre

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en el aire._

* * *

**º * :: * º **** Caída libre **** º * :: * º**

* * *

—¿Estás lista, gatita?

Elsa miró al joven que la observaba con una sonrisa burlona. Su bella mirada de jade estaba llena de arrogancia y diversión. Tenía que admitir que estaba más guapo cuando era un cínico. Se había colocado ya su paracaídas plegado en la espalda y sus patillas pelirrojas revoloteaban ligeramente sobre su rostro,.

De todos los instructores que había en la escuela de paracaidismo, justamente tenía que ser Hans Westergaard el que le diera lecciones, su rival de la preparatoria y archienemigo en la universidad. Y su actual novio.

Y pensar que alguna vez se había considerado _invencible_ en el ámbito del romance.

—Hagamos esto de una vez.

Oaken, el robusto asistente de Hans, se había encargado de abrir la puerta de la avioneta. Le sonrió a la muchacha en cuanto la chica se acercó para saltar y ella le agradeció, devolviéndole el gesto con nerviosismo.

—Es la primera vez que vas a caer tú sola, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te tome de la mano?

—Ya te dije que no —espetó.

Mentira. Le aterraban las alturas. Pero eso de ninguna manera se lo iba a dejar ver.

—Como quieras —Hans se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el borde de la avioneta—. Relájate, recuerda la postura que ensayamos. Todo va a salir bien.

La rubia se acercó a la puerta; a pesar de que no era la primera vez que saltaban a más de 100 metros de altura, nunca podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. En especial porque esta vez, Hans no estaría sujetándola.

Inhaló profundamente… y sin más, se arrojó al vacío, dejando que el aire la engullera. Gritó pero era incapaz de escuchar su propia voz. El viento chocaba contra su cuerpo, haciendo que la gravedad fuera mínima por breves instantes; era una sensación increíble.

Una cabellera colorada apareció en su visión periférica. Miró a su derecha y vio como Hans flotaba a pocos metros de ella, sonriéndole ampliamente. No había ni rastro de burla en su expresión. Realmente estaba orgulloso.

Rió y él pareció hacer lo mismo.

Lo vio levitar hacia ella y sintió que la tomaba del arnés y acto seguido, su boca se apretó la suya, cálida e incitante.

Fue tan solo un segundo. El segundo que iba a cambiar su vida.

Hans se separó y la tomó de la mano, a pesar de su renuencia anterior. Juntos, activaron sus paracaídas y comenzaron a descender a campo abierto, donde una inmensa pancarta comenzaba a tomar forma. La blonda abrió los ojos con sorpresa al contemplar el mensaje.

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Al voltear hacia el pelirrojo, él ya había sacado una brillante sortija de zafiros del bolsillo de su arnés y se la mostraba con anhelo. Elsa volvió a reír y alargó su mano izquierda.

Para cuando tocaron tierra, ya estaba decidido que serían marido y mujer.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

En un principio tenía pensado hacer este drabble de superhéroes, pero la verdad es un tema que ya he tocado antes y al final me decidí por escribir esto, (además de que no encontraba inspiración T-T). Algunos drabbles no te salen como lo esperabas.

Pajaritos Helsa volando, jajajajaja, bien bellos los dos.

¿Fanfiction sigue sin mostrarme mis preciados reviews? ¡Qué osadía! ¡Esto es el colmo! ò.ó Ustedes sigan dejándolos sin embargo, para poder leerlos y responderlos cuando a la perra se le dé la gana mostrarlos. ¡Te odio Fanfiction, te odio! #Tóxico #QuieroMisReviews #NoTeMetasConMisComentarios

Nos leemos mañana calabacitas, se me cuidan mucho.


	17. Night Club

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso íntimo._

* * *

**º * :: * º Night Club º * :: * º**

* * *

El sonido inundaba la discoteca y hacía vibrar a la multitud bajo un mar de luces neón. Cada nota, cada sensación, cada _KHz_ que oscilaba desde la plataforma principal del club, parecía cobrar vida propia en los cuerpos de los asistentes, que embotados por la euforia, se dejaban llevar por la música y la excitación de sus cuerpos.

Desde su lounge privado, en la planta superior del lujoso local, Hans Westergaard bebió otro sorbo de champaña y fijo sus ojos en la rubia jovencita que se encontraba tras el mezclador. Su sonrisa jubilosa, la trenza desordenada que caía sobre uno de sus hombros y aquella maldita camiseta plateada que dejaba su abdomen plano al descubierto, lo estaban volviendo loco.

Elsa Solberg era la mejor DJ de Noruega, una belleza escandinava que había conquistado al mundo con el arrollador éxito de _Let it go._ Los críticos ya se referían a ella como la próxima Avicii.

Si hubiera sabido que contratarla para despedir el verano en su exclusiva discoteca le iba a traer tantos problemas, definitivamente habría buscado otra opción.

Por supuesto que su presencia había sido redituable para el lugar y para su bolsillo. Su ego por otra parte, estaba lastimado. La muchacha era esquiva y presuntuosa, una auténtica calienta braguetas que no había dudado en jugar con él desde el primer instante.

Lo peor es que no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Sintió su hinchado miembro molestándole dentro de los pantalones de diseñador y gruñó. Tenía que ponerle punto final a aquella situación.

La joven bajó de la plataforma para hacer una breve pausa, entre los aplausos de sus fans. _Marshmallow_, su robusto guardaespaldas, se hizo a un lado para dejarla acceder al lounge.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te está gustando el show?

—Es excelente.

—Es una lástima que no lo estés disfrutando.

Elsa tomó una copa y bebió su contenido de un trago, sedienta y llena de adrenalina. La piel de su estómago y de su clavícula resplandecía como la porcelana.

—¿Quién dice que no lo hago?

—Es halagador que ni siquiera te hayas molestado en ocultar tu erección.

—Que más da —espetó.

Zorrita hermosa y embustera.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa presuntuosa y se agachó para desabrochar sus pantalones. Hans tembló de excitación.

Gimió por lo bajo cuando ella aferró su masculinidad, usando el pulgar para acariciar la punta. Luego la beso. Lentamente, su lengua hizo un movimiento circular en torno a ella y él contuvo la respiración. Quería cogerla por el cabello y empujarla hacia sí para que terminara con aquella tortura.

Adivinando sus intenciones, Elsa abrió los labios, comenzó a engullirlo lentamente… y entonces se alejó.

—Se terminó la pausa —anunció incorporándose y pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca—. Vuelvo a mi espectáculo.

Hans la contempló alejándose, ansioso y estupefacto, lleno de ira y de deseo. Aquello no iba a terminar así, no importaba que tuviera que pagarle otro millón de euros para tenerla allí toda la maldita temporada.

Nadie lo dejaba a medias.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Nada como un drabble sexy y caliente para celebrar el ombligo de semana. 7u7

Pues sí bebés, nuestra parejita se puso muy sensual en esta ocasión, pueden apostar a que será una temporada interesante en el _Southern Isles_, (obvio así se llama el night club de Hans, pero por la extensión no pude agregarlo xD). Buenas noticias, ¡al fin puedo ver mis reviews! Es bonito ver que tienes como 20 nuevos así de sopetón para leer, lo malo es estar atrasada para responder a todos, así que comencemos:

Capítulo 14:

_Helsa fan: _Fíjate que en eso sí que tienes razón, yo quiero ver pelear a Anna y Elsa. La verdad creo que hasta sería sano porque las dos tienen mucho de que desahogarse. xD Como bien dices, no es tan fácil "perdonar", aunque yo no creo que Anna tenga nada que perdonarle a Elsa, ella no tuvo la culpa de nacer con poderes y las consecuencias que eso conllevaba, y encima de que quería protegerla, se ponía berrinchuda la niña, pues no. Lo que sí es que definitivamente, hay cuestiones que tienen que saldarse entre ambas, cosas que se tienen que decir y demás, no puede ser todo tan rosa y azucarado. Creo que les haría mucho bien un "-vete a la mierda", "-no, ¡vete a la mierda tú!", desahogarse un poquito y luego ya se reconcilian, porque los hermanos son así, pelean aunque se quieran mucho y eso le aportaría más realismo a su relación que el simple hecho de verlas cantando y tomadas de la manita. Ay ya chicas, ya fue. A lo mejor y hay algo de eso en la secuela, quien sabe. Lo que sí es que verlas en ese plan de "no sé que haría sin ti, te amo tanto, hermana mía", pues ya no me está gustando mucho porque como dices, se presta a malinterpretaciones, jajajajaja.

_Aliniss: _¡Hola, bebé! Siempre es un gusto leerte, aunque no pueda ser a diario. Es como dices, los drabbles son un minirespiro para conectarnos en el fandom y abandonar la rutina un momento, y a mí me hace feliz que lo consideren así. Ay chiquilla, tú sí eres de las mías, adoro al señor SK, mi ídolo y maestro. Es que benditos sean el tío Stevie y ese maldito payaso del mal, jajaja, creo que sentía debilidad por los villanos pelirrojos desde mi infancia, entonces. ¡No jodas! Bill Skarsgård de hecho sí que podría verse muy bien en un live action como Hans, tiene cierto aire de hecho. La misma mirada sociópata pero encantadora, el cuerpo atlético, el porte de príncipe, la ascendencia nórdica, hasta sus apellidos se parecen, ¡diablos, señorita Aliniss! Lo malo es que no creo que hagan ese live action hasta dentro de varios años y se va a poner anciano, jajajaja. Gracias por estar al pendiente, pequeña, ¡recibe un gran abrazo de mi parte!

Capítulo 15:

_Guess: _Everybody loves sassy Elsa, she's so adorable! n.n

_VoodooHappy: _Bebé, lo sé, ¡perdón por preocuparte de verdad! Vi tu último review desesperado y me lamenté de que no tuvieras cuenta para poder enviarte MP y calmarte, pero aquí estoy, no me morí. xD Sé que la ausencia fue larga pero como ya les dije antes, estaba muy atareada con cositas de un proyecto personal y sinceramente, también complicaciones emocionales. A veces una tiene que darse un tiempo para poner su cabecita en orden. Me encanta que te encanten los drabbles y concuerdo contigo, Elsa es mucho mejor en papeles originales como los que mencionaste. :D Sobre Hans, pues sí va a estar en la secuela pero presiento que no le darán la importancia que se merece, lo cual me parece nefasto. Disney, estás desperdiciendo un personaje con mucho potencial ahí. 7n7 Pues habrá que esperar a ver que onda, tal vez nos equivocamos. Yo no sé si quiero que haya otra continuación después de Frozen 2; creo que depende de lo que veamos, lo que sí es que no me gustaría que quemaran la historia, a veces es mejor retirarse con un buen cierre y mientras estás en la gloria, que sobreexplotar tus personajes, (cof, cof, Los Simpson, Shrek). Mil gracias por tus palabras llenas de cariño, pequeña, realmente me hacen mucho bien. ¡Recibe un gran abrazo virtual de mi parte!

Capítulo 16:

_Guest: _Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it. (Yes, that little drabble was better than superheroes, I guess).

_Lady Rain: _Jajaja, habría sido fatal que se le cayera el anillo, ahora que lo pienso. xD ¿Sí, verdad? El Helsa de superhéroes no es tan genial, me ha gustado explorarlo en otras pequeñas historias pero como que nunca termina de cuadrar del todo. Tal vez de supervillanos lo harían mejor.

_Guest 2: _Que bonito comentario, tienes toda la boca llena de razón, mi estimada chiquilla (o chiquillo, nunca se sabe xD). Honestamente lo de Frozen 3 y Elsa lesbiana de nuevo ya me olía a puro amarillismo, nos estuvieron bombardeando todo el año con lo de la supuesta novia y no pasó nada. Como bien dices, no creo que arriesguen su máquina de hacer dinero con un cambio tan radical para Elsa, vamos, podría asegurarlo. En este punto sí tengo que explayarme bastante.

Tenemos que considerar que Frozen es un fenómeno global y ceder en este caso a los progres correctitos, no es tan fácil y no solo por la gente conservadora. Hay mercados inmensos en países como Rusia y Emiratos Árabes donde la homosexualidad está mal vista, cosa que no me parece bien pero que tristemente, es una realidad. No creo que dichas sociedades cambien en cuestión de pocos años, ni tampoco que Frozen siga vigente para entonces (¿a menos que hagan una saga más grande que Toy Story? Pero ya sería muy ridículo, digo yo). Bien o mal, Elsa es un producto mundial, para toda la familia y solo por ese hecho, darle una novia es arriesgarse demasiado, polemizar un personaje que ya es una mina de oro no creo que esté entre las prioridades del ratón.

Vean lo que pasó en Rusia con La Bella y la Bestia, primero la querían prohibir y terminaron clasificándola no apta para menores, nada más por las escenas de Lefou que ni fueron para tanto. ¿Se arriesgaría Disney a que ocurriera lo mismo con una franquicia que tiene muchas más posibilidades de comercializarse? Pues yo creo que no, por más berrinche que le hagan en Twitter, porque "dinero es dinero, aprende algo dinero", diría MC Dinero. LOL

Si quisieran hacer una princesa lesbiana, tendrían que hacer un personaje completamente nuevo, como dice nuestra querida Guest, y ver que tan bien le va. Honestamente yo prefiero eso, es más, me encantaría que lo hicieran. Pero no por agenda política, por favor. Sería genial que la gente de la empresa dijera: ¿sabes qué? Pues vamos a contar la historia de esta princesa porque queremos hacerlo de corazón, y vamos a darle su propio trasfondo, su propio universo, construirla con mucho cuidado para darle visibilidad a los LGBT. Y que lo hagan sin que un montón de correctitos en Internet estén presionándolos. ._.

Por eso no me gusta que insistan tanto con Elsa, no soy homofóbica, pero me tienen hasta la madre con el tema. Una cosa es que pidan más personajes gay; algo que me parece justo y otra que se ensañen con forzar a uno que hasta donde sabemos, los escritores no concibieron así. Osea, ya déjenlos trabajar en paz, ¿no? Y encima si no estás de acuerdo, te tachan de intolerante. No señores, ¡entiendan que no! ò.ó

Miren, si Disney se atreve a sacar otra princesa gay, créanme, voy a ser la primera que compre su boleto de cine. :3 Pero honestamente, no creo que eso vaya a suceder pronto.

Y pues ese es mi punto de vista sobre el tema. MissKaro, bebé, no te me angusties, considera esto y quédate tranquila.

Después de esta laaaaaarga nota de autor y sin más que decir, me despido nuevamente. Estaré poniéndome al corriente con los reviews no anónimos pronto. Nos leemos mañana con algo muy dulce, criaturas. ;)


	18. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso con un dedo._

* * *

**º * :: * º Chocolate º * :: * º**

* * *

—El secreto es mezclar lentamente el cacao con la mantequilla de coco, eso nos dará una consistencia suave y cremosa —atento a las instrucciones de la chef, Hans revolvió ambos ingredientes con una concentración digna del mejor maestro Zen—, hay que esperar a que hierva un poco antes de agregar las avellanas. Las primeras trufas están listas.

El pelirrojo tomó una de las doradas bolitas de chocolate que Tiana acababa de poner en la mesa y se la metió en la boca, disfrutando la explosión de sabor que inundó sus papilas gustativas.

—Santa mierda —miró a la chica, gratamente sorprendido—. Esto es increíble.

—Obvio.

—Si esto no convence a esa petulante de Elsa de que me estoy tomando en serio el negocio, le diré a mi padre que renuncio definitivamente a la empresa.

La compañía chocolatera Isles of Arendelle era la más importante del país. Su padre y su socio, Agnarr Sorensen, la habían fundado hacía más de treinta años. Ahora que estaban listos para ceder el control a sus hijos, los desacuerdos entre ambos no habían tardado en surgir.

A causa de su reputación como playboy, la primogénita Sorensen no consideraba que él estuviera a la altura de dirigir el negocio junto a ella. Por eso le había asignado un desafío poco convencional: crear un chocolate irresistible para el aniversario de la compañía.

Inmediatamente recurrió a la mejor chef de la ciudad para idear una receta que pusiera a esa chiquilla en su lugar.

—Así se habla. Ahora saca tu trasero blanco de mi cocina y ve a demostrarle a esa niña de papá lo que es el buen chocolate.

Hans se presentó en la oficina de su bella rival con una elegante cajita en las manos y una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

—¿Qué es esto, Hans? ¿Piensas que vas a conseguir algo dándome regalos? Eso es básico hasta para ti.

—¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas, reina de hielo?

—_¿Ah?_ —la albina enarcó una de sus delicadas cejas. Sus azules ojos se abrieron con intriga y curiosidad cuando el pelirrojo le mostró el contenido de la caja.

—_Di, ah_ —él cogió una trufa y lentamente la introdujo entre sus labios.

—Oh, Dios mío —las pupilas de Elsa se dilataron de placer al saborear el chocolate—, esto es… wow…

—¿Sorprendida, copito? —confiado, el joven se atrevió a colocar su mano en la suave mejilla de la muchacha, limpiando con su pulgar el pequeño rastro de chocolate que había quedado en la comisura de sus labios y recorriendo con él su labio inferior.

La joven se ruborizó intensamente, estremeciéndose con la caricia, lo miró llevarse la yema del dedo a la boca para lamer el chocolate con la punta de la lengua, sin apartar la vista de ella.

—¿Debo asumir que eso significa que acabas de reconsiderar tu opinión sobre mi participación en la empresa?

La blonda tragó saliva y se sintió asentir. Debía admitir que cuando Hans se tomaba las cosas en serio, cosas increíbles podían suceder.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Buenos y nublados días, al menos desde donde me encuentro. Adoro los inicios del otoño, ¿ustedes no? Tanto como Elsita adora el chocolate y a cierto pelirrojo suculento que le lleva trufas preparadas especialmente por él. Son adorables. 7u7

Siempre es interesante imaginarlos en un mundo moderno, me encanta cuando hay empresas de por medio y todo. Además hoy tuvimos como invitada especial a la pequeña Tiana, me cae muy bien la muchacha, es de mis princesas favoritas, (no como tú, si tú, ya sabes quien eres, TÓXICAAAAAA ò.ó). Jajajajaja, #Tóxica es el nuevo meme del fandom Helsa, ¿sí o no, raza? xD

_Guest: _Gracias por seguir leyendo, pequeña. Y pues sí, es cierto lo que comentas, en muchas partes del mundo siguen viendo la homosexualidad como algo malo, (cosa que NO ME PARECE BIEN), pero hablando objetivamente, es por eso más que nada que no creo que vayan a darle una novia a Elsa. Ahora que sí Mickey quiere tomar el riesgo con una princesa nueva, pues por mí adelante, sería muy bueno. Pero en serio, siento que han de pasar todavía varios años antes de que veamos algo así. Ay calabacita, ojalá ese ratón malvado te oyera; lo cierto es que ha habido cosas que dan que pensar, como ese maravilloso set de Héroes y Villanos en el que venían Elsa y Hans todos bonitos, y la taza que sacaron de ambos a partir de esa edición, (y que ninguna otra pareja de esa colección tuvo). Yo creo que sí saben en Disney que tienen potencial juntos, pero no se animan a dar el paso por vete tú a saber. A veces me parece que juegan con nuestra mente. T-T

_frozen2015:_ Te respondo por aquí porque no te puedo enviar MP, he notado que me has enviado varias veces el mismo mensaje y solo quería aclarar, no tengo planeado hacer ninguna continuación de los 30 días, lo siento. No tengo inspiración para eso, prefiero que ustedes se imaginen lo que pasa después de esas pequeñas historias, (o lo escriban xD), y pues de por sí tengo una sección por terminar todavía, así que no, no pasará. Disculpa. Aun así, muchas gracias por leer. :)

Las dejo pequeñas, disfruten el jueves.

#Tóxica #SiTanSoloAlguienTeAmara #CreoQueYaLoHiceBitch


	19. Fiebre

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en los párpados._

* * *

**º * :: * º Fiebre º * :: * º**

* * *

Elsa volvió a mojar el paño con agua fresca y lo colocó sobre la frente del Almirante. A veces la terquedad de ese hombre la exasperaba hasta lo indecible. Pensar que él, que se las daba de ser un sujeto saludable y fuerte, yacía en cama resfriado y con una fiebre de los mil demonios. Y todo por insistir en zambullirse en las aguas del fiordo para rescatar el pañuelito que se le había caído por accidente.

Cualquier persona sensata sabía que tal acción, a comienzos del mes decembrino y con el invierno a la vuelta de la esquina, era completamente estúpida.

Era ridículo.

—Eres incorregible —murmuró, peinando unos mechones de pelo _rojo _sobre su frente.

Contempló su perfil aristocrático, su nariz recta y las mejillas sonrosadas por la enfermedad. Habría sido una necia si no admitiese, —al menos para sí misma—, lo bello y atractivo que era Hans.

No era de extrañarse porque alguna vez su propia hermana había caído en sus encantos, y porque todas las mujeres volteaban la cabeza cuando le veían pasar por las calles, con ella colgada de su brazo, mientras se dirigían a la librería, a la plaza principal a dar un paseo o a su confitería preferida por los bombones de chocolate que tanto le gustaban.

Los mismos que le había dejado en su escritorio justamente el día de anteayer, con una pequeña rosa blanca.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que, su casi asesino sería capaz de cambiar tanto y que ella misma lo tendría en consideración como un amigo, seguramente se habría echado a reír.

Claro que, amigos, era un término demasiado ligero para dos personas que habían compartido un beso. O algo por el estilo. Aquel día, cuando le mordió después de probarse el vestido azul en su camarote, realmente se había dejado llevar por un impulso.

Elsa no era una persona de impulsos, pero debía admitir que era placentero ceder a unos pocos. Especialmente cuando involucraban a cierto colorado.

Se inclinó sobre él, mirando de cerca las pecas esparcidas sobre el puente de su nariz, sus cejas gruesas, las patillas perfectamente perfiladas y sus largas pestañas, pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba el jade de sus ojos.

Nunca imaginó encontrar un color que le gustara más que el azul.

—Elsa…

El joven murmuró su nombre en sueños y ella parpadeó, sorprendida, azorada. E inesperadamente contenta. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Con lentitud, se inclinó para soplar suavemente sobre su rostro, haciendo que una agradable brisa le refrescara la piel. Besó sus párpados, buscando derretir la escarcha que poblaba sus pestañas y lo sintió suspirar.

Y mientras lo arropaba, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Quizá a esas alturas, podía estar teniendo en consideración a Hans como algo más que un amigo.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Ya es viernes de ahorcar pelirrojoooooooos! :D

Y con él llega nuestro último drabble canon, un exquisito cliché en el que la Reina de las Nieves cuida a un Hans enfermo. Ah como es bonito verlos en ese plan de "me gustas pero no me gustas, bueno sí, bueno no, bueno sí", bien sordeados los dos. Seguramente Hans estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable con la rubia en cuestión.

_Guest: _El chocolate con Helsa es lo más delicioso. 7u7 Pues yo me conformaría con que Hans y Elsa fueran amigos para que podamos shippearlos más a gusto, no quiero hacerme ilusiones con ellos porque mi ego de fan saldría muy lastimado, jajaja (más de lo que ya está), en serio, con que hagan las paces y se queden ambos solteros me conformo. Claro que si Mickey decide recapacitar y emparejarlos, pues mejor, ¿verdad? Pero no sé, no creo que pase. xD Conceal, don't feel, tía Frozen, no te ilusiones, no dejes que vean en tu corazón. T-T Es verdad, pensamos que a Disney siempre le va de las mil maravillas pero a veces se llevan uno que otro batacazo. El peor del que supe ha sido el de Star Wars, su parque de diversiones ha sido un fracaso y los fans están encabronadísimos por lo que le hicieron a la franquicia, y eso pasó en parte, tengo entendido, porque quisieron abusar de lo políticamente correcto. Creo que en este momento, sus apuestas fuertes son Marvel y Frozen, pero están a poquito de cagarla si se siguen dejando llevar por su agenda política. ¡Y sí, los live action ni son tan buenos! Odié Dumbo, me gustó Aladdín pero Jafar era una mierda. Definitivamente nada como los clásicos.

Las dejo bebés, nos leemos el día de mañana con otro beso apasionadísimo entre este par.


	20. Venganza

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso forzado._

* * *

**º * :: * º Venganza º * :: * º**

* * *

Elsa dio un paso al frente, bajo la severa mirada del comandante. Tras ella, las otras mujeres suspiraron de alivio. Irían de vuelta al campo, donde les esperaban más trabajos forzados y el frío de las barracas, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en la casa de Hans Westergaard, uno de los oficiales más crueles del lugar.

Le ordenó que lo siguiera y ella echó a andar tras él, pensando que daría lo que fuera por recorrer _el camino de regreso_. Aquel hombre la odiaba. Y la deseaba con una fuerza que la hacía estremecerse, en contra de su voluntad.

—No eres tan altiva ahora, ¿no?

No lo era. Esos tiempos, en los que podía darse el lujo de mirarlo desdeñosa por encima del hombro y rechazar su insistente cortejo, pertenecían al pasado. Cuando Hans era solamente el último hijo de una humilde familia alemana, y ella la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad.

Lo había conocido hacía dos veranos, cuando se había presentado como jardinero y había quedado prendado de ella. Antes de que los nazis les quitaran todo.

Ahora ella no tenía nada. Su familia estaba prisionera en el campo y él era la máxima autoridad.

Las vueltas que daba la vida.

—Dormirás en el sótano. Si haces bien tu trabajo, te conservaré como mi ama de llaves. Y si cometes la más mínima impertinencia, cualquier cosa que me enfade, haré que te pongan en el primer tren a Auschwitz.

—¿Y mis padres? ¿Anna?

El bermejo le dirigió una mirada glacial. Elsa agachó la cabeza, asustada.

—No me interesa tu familia.

La rubia tragó saliva, pensando en ellos. La mano del comandante se deslizó bajo su barbilla, sujetándola con propiedad y obligándolo a mirarla.

—No sabes cuanto soñé con este momento, Elsa Silverberg. Nadie, ni tú misma, podrá separarte de mí.

Una ira súbita se apoderó de la muchacha, quien lo encaró con toda la dignidad que le fue posible.

—Complácete entonces, porque esta es la única manera en que me tendrás, yo jamás seré tuya por mi propia voluntad. No eres más que un oportunista, Westergaard. En el fondo, sigues siendo el mismo muchacho arrogante y pobre del que hasta tú mismo te avergonzabas.

El odio asomó en los ojos de su captor. Sintió que la tomaba en sus brazos con violencia y su boca apoderándose de la suya, posesiva, sin piedad. La sujetó por la nuca, enredando los dedos en su cabello platinado y profundizando el beso, forzándola a soportar todo el rencor que le había guardado hasta entonces.

Elsa logro separarse sin aliento, solo cuando él la soltó. Sus labios estaban hinchados y su corazón, palpitante de terror y excitación.

—Y tú podrás seguir siendo la misma arpía que se atrevió a humillarme, pero no olvides que ahora me perteneces. Ahora eres tú quien me sirve a mí, ¡maldita judía!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Elsa intentó convencerse de que lo único peor que aquello, habría sido la muerte.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Pues ahora sí que el beso de hoy estuvo muy dramático, con el típico cliché del nazi y la judía. Ya saben que casi no me gustan los clichés.

_unaloca:_ Sip, soy orgullosamente mexicana, pero no del norte sino del centro del país (prefiero no especificar). Por aquí también usamos esa palabrita. :) Se viene un drabble moderno para mañana, no te preocupes. ;)

_Guest: _Es bien lindo cuidar a quien se ama cuando más lo necesita. Y pues Hans sí va a salir en la secuela, tengo entendido que ya confirmaron a su actor de voz; la cosa es que presiento que le darán una participación minúscula. u-u Y bueno, lo del plagio en Disney no es nuevo, si plagiaron un manga para crear El Rey León no me extrañaría que lo hubieran hecho con Frozen. xD (Amo El Rey León, pero sí fue muy descarado lo de Kimba el león blanco y todo eso). Pero si fuera cierto, no creo que les preocupe, con todo el dinero que tienen para arreglarse en juicios. Y lo de "Let it go" en realidad es subjetivo, yo nunca la vi como una canción de empoderamiento o de huir de los problemas, para mí el mensaje simplemente era "sé tú mismo", así como para la comunidad LGBT fue prácticamente una salida del armario (y por eso algunos siguen aferrándose a que Elsa sea lesbiana 7n7), en fin que se puede prestar a muchas interpretaciones. Que Elsa haya tenido esa actitud tan cobarde por todo el aislamiento al que fue sometida, es distinto, ahí también tuvieron que ver mucho sus padres quienes para mí son la definición exacta de uno de nuestros adjetivos preferidos en México: PENDEJOS. Supongo que en la secuela tendrá la oportunidad de demostrar que puede ser una mujer valiente.

Me voy pequeñas, disfruten el sábado. Nos vemos mañana con un besito muy intenso. 7u7


	21. Mala suerte

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso francés._

* * *

**º * :: * º ** **Mala suerte ** **º * :: * º**

* * *

Hans sintió el frío cañón de la pistola en la sien y sudó frío. La mirada glacial de la rubia era impenetrable.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—No. Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada. Estoy sin blanca —el joven rió, irónico—, mi padre acaba de desheredarme.

—No te creo.

—Dispárame, a él no le importará. Ya tiene otros doce hijos de repuesto.

El rostro de la chica se encendió de rabia y aun así, no pudo evitar pensar en lo bonita que era. Sus ojos azules refulgían como zafiros, igual que sus mejillas de porcelana, ahora coloreadas por el enfado.

Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Dos amigos acudían a jugar y embriagarse al infame casino familiar y después eran víctimas de una _extorsión_. Ebrios como estaban, no habían tenido la suficiente suspicacia al tratar con aquel par de jovencitas sexys y risueñas que se acercaron con coquetería.

Media hora después estaban en su viejo Mercedes Benz, ni siquiera lo habían pensado. Kristoff se besaba en el asiento trasero con la chica más pequeña mientras él se deleitaba acariciando a la blonda. Sus besos, ávidos y apasionados, fueron interrumpidos abruptamente. Al igual que la creciente erección bajo su bragueta.

Sus hermanos tenían razón, ser decimotercero solo significaba atraer problemas.

—¡Maldición, Elsa! ¡Maldición! ¡Te dije que no era buena idea! —chilló la pelirroja a sus espaldas— ¡Sabía que no podríamos sacar nada de estos idiotas!

—¡Cállate, Anna! ¡Déjame pensar!

—¡Vamos a ir a la cárcel! ¡No quiero ir a la cárceeeeel!

—Son tan estúpidas, tan estúpidas —musitó el rubio, antes de que Anna le asestara un golpe con su propio revólver que lo tumbó en el asiento, gimiendo de dolor.

Elsa lo analizó rápidamente, ordenándole que le entregara su costoso Rolex y la billetera. Adiós a sus últimos euros.

—¡Vámonos a la mierda de aquí! —su hermana abrió rápidamente la puerta trasera y salió, aguardándola con impaciencia.

La albina abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Sabes? Podría haberte dado de buena gana ese dinero, si tan solo me hubieras dejado terminar.

Elsa lo miró con furia renovada. Por un instante se sintió satisfecho. Luego la miró sonreír con malignidad y supo que aquello no significaba nada bueno. Acto seguido y sin soltar el arma, la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él y presionó su boca contra la suya. Hans se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo la pistola pegada a su pecho, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo pequeño y esbelto.

Los labios de la chica se movieron demandantes sobre los suyos y él le correspondió con adrenalina. Su lengua se entrelazó con la suya, acariciándolo sin reparo, robándole el aliento.

No supo en que momento se separó de él.

—¡Hasta nunca, imbéciles! —la risa burlona de Anna se perdió en la distancia, con el rugido lejano de una motocicleta.

Hans se derrumbó en el asiento, asustado y lleno de excitación. Acababa de sufrir un _asalto_ y lo único que quería, era volver a ver a la delincuente.

Sí que tenía mala suerte.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Una vez mas nuestra rubia favorita ha hecho de las suyas y la víctima ha sido Hansito. Como que se le da muy bien eso de robarle y aparte encender el boiler sin meterse a bañar, en otras palabras, siempre me lo deja alborotado al pobrecito muchacho. xD

Con la participación especial de Mr. Reno y Señorita Tóxica, haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer: no opacar a Hans ni a Elsa. Así es, nadie es tan genial como mis pequeños.

_Guest: _Elsa no hizo nada en el drabble anterior, más que rechazar a Hans cuando era pobre y ser judía. D: Tienes razón, yo no comprendo como tachan de lo peor a Hans y piensan que no merece perdón alguno, cuando Elsa y Anna también se equivocaron. Por su culpa su reino casi se va al carajo, mínimo deberían agradecerle por cuidar a sus habitantes mientras estaban fuera. Especialmente Elsa, sí se vio muy cobarde al irse y tomar esa decisión de "háganle como quieran, libre soy, perras". La amo pero sí fue irresponsable. Por eso me parece injusto que dejen a Hans de lado, si a ella le dieron una segunda oportunidad, él también la merece.

_VoodooHappy: _¡Hola pequeña! Como siempre, agradezco tus hermosas palabras, reviews como los tuyos son el combustible que me mantiene aquí. Y sí, yo entiendo que a veces las ocupaciones nos mantienen fuera del fandom, dímelo a mí. Ay chiquilla, se me suben los colores, una hace lo que puede. *apenada* Pero no digas eso, estoy segura de que escribes mejor de lo que crees, me encantaría leer algo tuyo. :3 Ojalá algún día t e animes. Jajajajaja, eso fue justo lo que pensaba Elsa en el drabble anterior, pobre rubita. xD Mil gracias por comentar, en serio, tus palabras me llenan de vida.

_Guest 2: _Nothing like these little moments in which Elsa discovers her love for Hans, she's an ice woman with a softie heart. :3

Feliz domingo, bebés, hasta mañana. n.n


	22. Destino

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en la espalda._

* * *

**º * :: * º Destino º * :: * º**

* * *

Asustada, Elsa se dejó llevar por las sirvientas del castillo hasta la Cámara Real. La habían lavado a consciencia en una enorme bañera llena de flores y perfumado su piel con distintos aceites. Su larga melena rubia había sido cepillada cuidadosamente y ahora le caía libre hasta media espalda, y su viejo y remendado vestido reemplazado por un fino camisón traslúcido, que sugería las curvas de su cuerpo esbelto y los botones sonrosados de sus pechos.

—Espera aquí. Su Majestad vendrá enseguida. No intentes escapar.

Las mujeres abandonaron la estancia. Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba en penumbra, a pocos pasos se encontraba la cama del rey, rodeada por cortinas de terciopelo, y más allá, iluminada por la luz de la luna, una pequeña _cuna _de oro.

Elsa la tocó, consternada. Hacia días que se rumoreaba que el rey Hans estaba buscando esposa. Siendo el último descendiente vivo de una numerosa familia de príncipes, que habían muerto en extrañas circunstancias, preservar el linaje de la casa Westergaard era imprescindible.

Solo había visto a Su Majestad una vez.

Se habían cruzado mientras él cazaba y ella recogía bayas. Era apuesto y más joven de lo que imaginaba, sin embargo, había algo oscuro en él. Sus fríos ojos verdes la habían contemplado con crueldad y malicia.

Dos días después había sido secuestrada por unos hombres en el bosque, ante los aterrados ojos de su hermana menor. Temió lo peor al ver que la llevaban a palacio. Temió haber hecho algo que ofendiera al monarca, temió ser ejecutada o encerrada en una mazmorra. Solo ahora podía comprenderlo.

Ella era la elegida.

—Esa fue la cuna en la que durmió mi tatarabuelo —la voz masculina la sobresaltó. El rey se acercó a ella, su aliento cálido rozó el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola estremecer— y mi bisabuelo, y mi padre, y el mayor de mis hermanos. Ha sido el lecho de grandes reyes —su mano gruesa y elegante aferró un mechón de cabello plateado y lo llevó hasta su nariz, deleitándose con su perfume— y será el lecho de nuestro primogénito.

Lívida, Elsa lo sintió depositar un beso sobre la piel de su espalda, a través del camisón. Algo rígido se oprimió contra sus nalgas. Tenía miedo, pero también sentía un extraño cosquilleo entre las piernas. Sus pezones se erizaron cuando la mano restante del pelirrojo apretó uno de sus senos, invadido por la lujuria.

—No debes temer de mí. Mas bien deberías agradecerme de rodillas. Vas a darme muchos hijos y yo te daré la corona.

Mientras la desnudaba, clavó sus orbes celestes en el almohadón de seda del Moisés y recordó a su madre, Iduna, asesinada años atrás por los guardias del difunto rey Lars, tras ser acusada de brujería al predecir que su primogénita sería reina algún día.

Desde entonces, ella y Anna habían vivido ocultas en el bosque, eludiendo la ira de la familia real y la fatídica profecía. Pero su madre nunca se equivocaba.

Era imposible escapar del destino.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

"Vivimos en una sociedad donde el Helsa podría ser canon, pero no lo es por los huevos de un ratón políticamente correcto" - El Bromas, 2019.

No he visto El Bromas todavía. :(

Hola chiquillas, feliz lunes de mierda, porque todos los lunes lo son pero aun así estoy feliz de traerles esto. En este universo, Hans es el malvado rey de algún tipo de reino medieval cuya familia está maldita y muerta. Aterrado por las extrañas muertes de sus hermanos, cree que él mismo está condenado al ser decimotercero, gracias a la profecía de una bruja. Por eso decide buscar a su hija, para cumplir la profecía y calmar la ira de la hechicera, salvándose en el proceso y engendrando una nueva línea sucesoria... una larga línea sucesoria. 7u7 ¿Qué tal el trasfondo, eh? ¿A poco no suena mamalón para otro fic? Si tan solo me pagaran por escribir fics. T-T

_NB: _Welcome! Thanks for commenting, what can I say? I like to write dark things from time to time and the time of the Nazis is a subject that disturbs and fascinates. Hans' attitude in that drabble is certainly complicated, especially because he himself is a very complex character. I would say that he is suffering an internal struggle, since on the one hand he has feelings for Elsa: desire, love, resentment; and on the other is the strong ideology that the Germans were instilled in that era. It is not easy for him to admit how much he loves her or turn his back on his own people, much more when she has already rejected him. Why? For having been poor. In this universe I see Elsa as a rich and frivolous girl, raised to marry a man of high society, until she loses everything and realizes how arrogant she was. Simply that. I think they could eventually be together if Hans protects her and helps her family, it would be nice to see that. Oh yes, Interstellar's alien redhead is beautiful, the dream of all Helsa shipper, hahahaha. * w * Do not worry about the language, in fact you are not the only one who has left me reviews in English, luckily I understand it perfectly so feel free to comment whenever you want. Greetings and thanks for reading!

Díganme que les pareció este drabble y que creen que habrá pasado después, ¿logrará Elsa enamorarse del rey? 7u7


	23. Nuestro secreto

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso palpitante._

* * *

**º * :: * º ** **Nuestro secreto ** **º * :: * º**

* * *

Al principio, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiese dejado de existir. Jade contra zafiro. Hans sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, su pecho era una maraña de emociones: alegría, incredulidad, júbilo y excitación…

Se miró en los ojos de Elsa Sorensen, la _dulce _y reservada muchacha que había robado su atención desde el primer momento de conocerse y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Elsa estaba ante él, delicada y preciosa.

Vestida únicamente con un bikini diminuto y lleno de lentejuelas plateadas, que resaltaba su deliciosa figura, y unos coquetos tacones de aguja en los pies. Exhibiéndose sin vergüenza en aquel cabaret de bailarinas exóticas.

Bailarinas exóticas, por todos los infiernos.

Liberó una sonora carcajada y la albina lo miró con furia, cruzándose de brazos sin percatarse de como aquel movimiento resaltaba aun más sus redondos pechos.

La vida era tan hermosa a veces.

—¿Quién lo diría, copito de nieve? La fría y perfecta presidenta del comité estudiantil, bailando en un antro de mala muerte. Que interesante.

—¡¿Y qué?! La facultad de arquitectura no se paga sola, imbécil.

—Oye, no soy quien para juzgarte, solo soy otro cliente. Y como cliente y compañero, voy a echarte una mano —Hans sacó un billete de cien euros y lo sostuvo ante ella—, ¿ves esto? Es para ti. Si eres buenita y me das un espectáculo decente, claro está. Aunque preferiría que me atendieras en un sitio privado, si me entiendes.

Elsa le dio una bofetada. Se la merecía.

—¡¿Crees que soy una prostituta?!

—Esa es una palabra muy fea para una señorita como tú, ¿no crees?

—¡Solo bailo, animal!

—¿Ah sí?

—¡¿Crees que lo haría si tuviera otra opción?! ¡Ahora, olvida lo que tu pervertida y sociópata mente se está imaginando y sal de aquí!

—No, yo creo que no.

Hans sacó su móvil para grabarla y ella se paralizó.

—Yo creo que al comité le encantará ver esto.

—No lo harías.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

—No seas infantil, ¿quieres? Te gané la presidencia. Ya. Deja de recurrir a este patético chantaje.

—¿O qué? No tienes manera de convencerme.

—Oh, yo creo que sí.

Elsa se aproximó hasta él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, dejándolo lívido. Su pequeña boca carmín le rozó los labios, acariciándolos con la punta de la lengua y depositando diminutos besos húmedos que le calentaron la sangre.

—Después de todo —murmuró ella, sin dejar de provocarlo—, es más excitante si solo es nuestro secreto, ¿no crees?

Tragó saliva, reprimiendo las repentinas ansias de tocarla.

—¿Entonces?

El muchacho guardó su teléfono y le extendió los cien euros con seriedad.

—Entonces haz tu trabajo, ¿no?

La rubia aceptó el dinero con frialdad, se lo guardó en el sostén y volvió al tubo para bailar mientras él tomaba asiento, hipnotizado por los movimientos sensuales de su cuerpo.

Al menos por fin se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Seis meses después, Hans quedó arruinado tras dilapidar todos sus ahorros universitarios en bailes privados en "La Cabaña de Oaken". Hoy sirve hamburguesas en McDonald's. Elsa se graduó con honores en arquitectura y actualmente está diseñando el primer rascacielos de hielo de Europa.

Jajajajaja, así me imagino una nota al final si lo anterior fuera una película. xD

Ay esa Elsita, tan modosita y todo, quien la viera ahí toda sexy bailando para nuestro pelirrojo del mal. 7u7 Ya lo dijo la señora Menzel: "Elsa es demasiado sexy para Disney". Nadie le quita razón. Nada más bailaba, ¿eh? No vayan a pensar otra cosa como Hans, jajaja.

_Guest: _I know, my dear, medieval times are a great background for Helsa, although these two are fabulous in whatever era, place and moment. n.n

_Lau: _Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por comentar. :3 Encantada de que te gusten los durables, por el momento no tengo planeado escribir continuación de ninguno pero tal vez en el futuro, la verdad es que del anterior hay mucha tela de donde cortar. ¡Saludos!

_NB:_ I really appreciate your words, I love Helsa, I don't know if my stories are really the best but I do them with love (and perversion 7u7) for the fandom. You're absolutely right, as in Pasión de Invierno, love is destined to arise between the beautiful Elsa and the evil King Hans, only she can defrost his heart. I love to write dark things and more when I have the opportunity to delve into the character of the redhead, I love him as a ruthless king who takes what he wants, when he wants. ÒwÓ Although as you mentioned, he is adorable in all his facets: as a jerk, a villain or the friend who is secretly in love with Elsa. Personally, I prefer him as a bad not so bad, I love that he is manipulative and arrogant but has a weakness for her, only Elsa can make the best of him. About the WhatsApp fic, I'm sorry, I didn't know how to continue but in fact, I plan to upload something small that deals with chats between the two and maybe other characters. I will probably upload it after finishing this section. ;)

_VoodooHappy: _¡Holiwis! ¿Qué te pareció este drabble? Sabía que te encantaría el anterior, es muy parecido a Pasión de Invierno, ¿te acuerdas cuando recién subía los capítulos de esa novela? ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! El Helsa florecía en nuestros tiernos corazones como una promesa eterna de amor, sexo y peleas cagadísimas. *nostalgia* Adoro hacer que a Elsa la secuestren solo para ese malvado pelirrojo, muajajajajaja. Cuando sepa donde anotarse para la experiencia te lo digo, ¡después de anotarme yo misma! xD ¡Me encantaría leer algo tuyo! Y más que nada, que te animes a compartir con el fandom. Sí, quiero sentarme y leer algo, jajajajaja, ustedes me explotaaaaan, sindicato Helsa, ¡auxiliooooooo! Espera, no hay sindicato, el Helsa no es un trabajo. ¿Por qué no puede ser un trabajo? ¿Por qué? Haría horas extras sin rechistar. D: Nos leemos pronto, pequeña.

Llegamos al día 23 pequeñas, poco a poco nos acercamos al final. Pero descuiden, aun tengo un par de sorpresas antes de que acabe el año y ya las compartiremos juntas, (a menos que la secuela de Frozen sea tan mala que me quite la inspiración y me haga desaparecer otra vez del fandom... hablo en serio. -_-).

¡Hasta mañana, chiquillas!


	24. Desamparada

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en el pelo._

* * *

**º * :: * º Desamparada º * :: * º**

* * *

—_Buenas noches_, jovencita.

Elsa se colocó la capucha de su jersey y apuro el paso, ignorando al anciano que paseaba con su perro. En pocos minutos llegaría al puente y podría dormir unas horas, antes de empezar a buscar a su hermana. No sería fácil averiguar donde la habían llevado los de Servicios Sociales, pero se lo había prometido. Había prometido que estarían juntas.

Y nadie, ni siquiera su estúpida familia de acogida iba a impedirlo. La señora Bulda y su esposo eran muy buenos, pero jamás serían sus padres. La única familia que tenía en el mundo, era Anna.

Un auto pasó de largo junto a ella y se detuvo más adelante. Vio salir al conductor y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡No!

Muy tarde había echado a correr. El pelirrojo le dio alcance en un par de zancadas, alzándola y cargándola hasta el coche, como si no pesara más que una muñeca.

—No te pongas difícil.

—¡Bájame!

—Basta, Elsa.

La adolescente se negó a entrar al coche, sujetándose de la puerta del copiloto.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero volver! ¡Déjame, déjame!

—¡Ya basta!

El bramido de Hans la asustó.

—¡Entra al maldito auto!

Intimidada, dejó que el joven la colocara en el asiento y le pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, antes de cerrar la puerta y volver tras el volante. La chiquilla temblaba, impotente.

—Ya es la tercera vez, Elsa. Estoy cansándome.

—¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras! ¡Te odio!

—¿Por qué insistes en escaparte? Vives en un buen lugar, con personas que te cuidan. Personas a las que les importas. ¿En serio prefieres vivir en las calles?

—Tengo que buscar a Anna. Es mi hermana, me necesita.

—Hermanos —masculló él con sarcasmo—, como si eso importara. Te diré algo, mocosa y cuanto antes lo entiendas, mejor para ti: solo te tienes a ti misma. Tu hermana está con otra familia. Tú estás con otra familia. Entiéndelo.

Elsa agachó la cabeza y sollozó en silencio, haciéndolo sentir una mierda. No podía culparla, la muerte de sus padres le había arrebatado todo lo que conocía y al único ser querido que le quedaba. Aun así, había tenido más suerte que él.

También tenía trece años cuando lo separaron de sus hermanos. No se lamentó por ello, ninguno lo quería. Pasó por varias casas de acogida, soportando toda clase de maltratos, hasta que Bulda y Cliff decidieron hacerse cargo de él. Una adopción arriesgada, teniendo en cuenta la clase de muchacho problemático que era. Mas no era la primera vez que lo tenían difícil. Ya habían lidiado con el trastorno antisocial de su hijo Kristoff, y el problema de cleptomanía de Eugene.

Les debía todo lo que era hoy en día.

Suspiró. Rodeó a la niña con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, sin encontrar resistencia. Elsa ocultó la cara en su pecho y lloró con fuerza, rompiéndole el corazón. Hans se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un beso entre su pelo.

—Descuida, te prometo que vas a estar bien.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Llego el Helsa matutino, nenas. Ya habíamos tenido un besito entre Hans pequeñito y Elsa joven, así que ahora tocaba hacerlo a la inversa. n.n En este AU, la rubia tiene 13 años y el 23, así que lo suyo no es romántico. Pero en 5 años más, cuando cumpla los 18 y se ponga toda sexy, seguro podrán tener algo y Hans pasará a ser algo así como su Sugar Daddy, jojojojo. 7u7 ¡Suculento!

Debo confesar que me inspire en el fic de Lollipop, "Siempre para ti", donde la situación es similar. El trasfondo es el siguiente: tras morir sus padres, Elsa es separada de su hermana y puesta en el sistema de familias adoptivas, (no sé si la cosa funciona así exactamente, pero imaginemos que sí). Es adoptada por Bulda y Cliff (nuestros queridos trolls xD), una pareja que se dedica a acoger a chicos sin hogar y con problemas. Hans fue uno de sus hijos adoptivos y ahora que es mayorcito, los ayuda de vez en cuando. Sobre todo con la nueva y súper terca hijita que tienen. Yo imagino que al pasar el tiempo y crecer Elsa, se enamorarán y él la ayudará a buscar a Anna, (que por azares del destino, estará teniendo un romance con Kristoff, otro de sus hermanos adoptivos) y bla bla bla, sexo y esas cosas. Una pregunta, ¿ustedes donarían para que pudiera dedicarme a escribir más historias?

Jajajajajajajajaja, no es cierto bebés, ustedes saben que nunca les cobraría por el Helsa. Es un derecho fundamental y universal de todos. e.e

_Guest:_ Ehm, sí, es verdad que la película no es justa con Hans, él también merece su final feliz. xD Si hubiera justicia de verdad, Elsa y Anna también recibirían un castigo por haber sido tan irresponsables con su reino, una por estúpida y la otra por cobarde, pero pues no, because Disney princesses always win.

_NB: _Thanks for your words again, you'll end up making me blush. :3 I remember the oneshot you're talking about, with Hans as a Viking, I like when he is mean and tyrant, especially because I know that only our little snowflake will dominate him sooner or later. 7u7 True, making him an arrogant moron is my style and I admit that I often exaggerate, and who suffers is Elsa with all the bullying she receives. xD But hey, that just makes it more interesting! I like that Hans strives to conquer his heart. Work, bitch, work for Elsa! LOL. I'm glad the previous drabble seemed funny, thanks for commenting. :)

Antes de irme, pequeñas, permítanme recomendarles un nuevo fin Helsa: Pequeño secreto, de Harry Hale. Es Modern AU, estilo crossover, como los de su servidora y está bien sexoso. :3 Vayan y léanlo plis, dejen review, apoyemos a los nuevos talentos que contribuyen con el fandom.

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	25. Persuasión

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en la oreja._

* * *

**º * :: * º Persuasión º * :: * º**

* * *

—Es todo por hoy, muchachos. El lunes hablaremos sobre los elementos del arte islámico en la arquitectura. Lean los capítulos del cinco al ocho acerca del tema, o no se molesten en venir.

Hans Westergaard apagó el proyector que acababa de usar en clase, mientras los estudiantes salían del aula universitaria. Notó la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, pero no se molestó en voltear.

—Profesor, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

—¿Qué quiere ahora, señorita Sorensen?

—Es sobre mi trabajo semestral.

Se volvió para encarar a la jovencita, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Elsa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, serena pero desafiante. Su atuendo era un atentado para su autocontrol. Estaba usando una blusa negra y ajustada, de mangas largas, que resaltaba sus pechos y su talle esbelto, una minifalda roja de cuadros escoceses y botas largas de cuero, que abrazaban sus piernas torneadas.

Se estaba volviendo loco, _cercado_ por los encantos de esa muchacha. Era increíble que siendo tan empollona, tuviese las agallas de vestirse así.

—Estuve documentándome con los títulos que usted me sugirió hace dos clases.

—¿Y?

—Me puso la calificación más baja.

Hans enarcó una ceja.

—Tal vez tenga que aprender a expresar mejor sus ideas. La investigación no lo es todo, señorita Sorensen.

—Sé muy bien como expresarme, le recuerdo que obtuve comentarios excelentes en mi ensayo para entrar a la universidad —replicó ella con arrogancia—. El asunto es personal, obviamente se siente frustrado conmigo.

—Está llevando esto demasiado lejos.

—No finja, estuvo mirándome las piernas toda la clase. ¿No le da vergüenza?

Mocosa insolente. Hans se inclinó hacia ella hasta rozar su nariz, sus miradas eran implacables.

—¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Irás a quejarte con el decano? ¿Me expondrás en las redes sociales? Quiero ver que lo intentes.

—Tengo una idea mejor.

Elsa le rodeó el cuello y se puso de puntillas, acariciándole los labios con su propio aliento.

—Sé que me desea —murmuró, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes. Mientras lo humedecía con la lengua, lo besaba y succionaba, Hans sintió como su virilidad se despertaba—. Somos adultos. Terminemos con esto. Si acabar con la tensión sexual entre ambos hará que deje de comportarse como un gilipollas conmigo, entonces hágalo.

Hans se atrevió a sujetarla de la cintura. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su trasero, encontrándolo redondo y firme.

—¡Maldita sea!

El bermejo se separó de ella solo para cerrar la puerta del salón con violencia. Acto seguido, la abrazo con fuerza, la sentó sobre el escritorio y la besó bruscamente, enredando sus lenguas. Elsa escuchó el sonido de su bragueta abriéndose. Las manos masculinas hurgaron bajo su minifalda, arrancándole la ropa interior para entrar en ella sin ningún cuidado. Se arqueó contra él, gimiendo, en tanto esas mismas manos se metían bajo la blusa para masajear sus senos.

Si la tímida chica de preparatoria que solía ser le hubiera visto, probablemente se habría desmayado de indignación. Pero ya había madurado.

Y aquello era mejor que suplicar por créditos extra.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Nada como un poco del sabroso cliché profesor/alumna para disfrutar del Helsa. :3 Como ayer no hubo romance, tenía que subir algo más picante hoy. Ese Hans es incorregible, desquitándose con una "inocente" joven para sobrellevar su deseo, lo bueno que Elsa es una chica práctica y sabe como solucionar rápido las cosas.

En este AU la imagino con su edad acostumbrada, 21 años, pero al pelirrojo sí le pondría unos 36 o 37, tampoco tan viejo. Y es que es muy sexy que la rubia tenga algo con un Hans madurito; pueden apostar a que esa clandestina relación se convertirá en algo más y terminará en boda, sí o sí.

_Guest: _Jejeje, sí, supongo que es bueno que Elsa y Anna estén un tiempo separadas, a mí también me cansa verlas todo el tiempo juntas. xD Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos mañana en el viernes de suculencia, nenorras. Oh sí, mañana también se viene lo suculento. 7u7


	26. Recompensa

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en el muslo._

* * *

**º * :: * º Recompensa º * :: * º**

* * *

El caballo del forajido atravesó el desierto, rápido como un relámpago. Hans Westergaard se detuvo frente a un caserón abandonado y desmontó, sujetando su preciada carga entre sus brazos, sintiéndola revolverse contra él cuando entraron en el lugar.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada glacial apenas le quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Le desató las manos. No había gritado, ni llorado durante todo el trayecto, aunque sí que se le había resistido al tomarla para llevársela.

Estaba hermosa, con su rubio cabello en un moño deshecho y aquel vestido azul que pronto iba a desaparecer. Era una muchacha valiente como su padre, el mismo hombre que había puesto precio a su cabeza.

Después de esa noche, Agnarr Snow, alguacil del pueblo de Arendelle, sabría de lo que era capaz.

—Bienvenida, preciosa—el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa cínica—, ¿te gusta mi guarida?

—La encuentro bastante desagradable y vulgar. Como usted.

Su respuesta fue una risa irónica.

—Sé porque me trajo aquí.

—¿En serio?

—¿Cree que le tengo miedo? No es más que un criminal ordinario —espetó ella—, cuando mi padre lo encuentre, lo colgará con sus propias manos.

—Hasta entonces, haré lo que quiera contigo.

Turbada, Elsa lo vio aproximarse a ella. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon mientras se inclinaba para inhalar el aroma de su melena.

—Ah, Elsa —suspiró, extasiado—, _si pudieses ser mía_…

Una repentina excitación la recorrió al comprobar las intenciones de su secuestrador. Con su cabello de fuego, sus orbes de jade y la atlética proporción de su cuerpo, no podía negar que era peligrosamente atractivo.

Los dedos masculinos desanudaron los lazos de su vestido, ella no hizo nada por detenerlo. La prenda cayó al suelo, revelando a sus ojos hambrientos la apetitosa figura de la blonda, apenas ataviada con unas medias traslúcidas, enaguas y corsé.

Acarició con su pulgar el escote de la joven, extrañado por su indiferencia. ¿No iba a resistirse?

Una sonrisa felina se dibujó en los labios de carmín y Elsa avanzó hasta la cama de la habitación, incitadora.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No iba usted a ocuparse de mí?

Maldita muchacha.

Hans se colocó sobre ella, acariciando su muslo lechoso y se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre la piel de nieve. Iba a desgarrar la enagua, cuando ella lo atrajo hacía sus labios. El bermejo enredó los dedos en el pelo de su nuca, sujetándola con fuerza y besándola lujuriosamente, deleitándose con la humedad de su lengua. Raudo, la liberó del corsé, ansioso por tocar sus pechos.

Tal vez terminara colgado en la plaza del pueblo, pero por esa mujer, valía la pena ser condenado.

La muchacha se arqueó, gimiendo al ser acariciada por él y tratando de pensar con claridad. Había estado a punto de descubrir la daga que guardaba junto a su muslo. En un par de minutos podría cortarle la garganta.

Ya quería ver la cara de su padre cuando regresara sana y salva, lista para cobrar la recompensa.

Era la ventaja de que lo buscasen vivo o muerto.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Viernes de Helsa suculento. O algo así, siento que el drabble anterior me quedó más suculento pero este es mucho más original. xD

Elsa siempre haciendo de las suyas, ¿cómo la ven? Se supone que en este AU, ella es la intrépida hija del alguacil que para demostrar a su padre que puede ser tan eficiente como él, se propone capturar al forajido más buscado del desierto, Hans Westergaard. Decide usarse a sí misma como carnada, sabiendo que ese hombre la desea. Su plan es que al ser secuestrada podrá asesinarlo. ¿Creen que lo logre? 7u7

Yo creo que no. xD Copito de nieve es muy novata y Hans tiene experiencia, la desarmaría al instante y entonces sí, Elsa estará a su merced. D: El secuestro será real y pasarán un bonito tiempo juntos, puede que hasta la convenza de unirse a él y ser los maleantes más buscados del condado. ¡Ay, el Helsa es tan hermoso! x3

Bueno bebés, me marcho, que tengan un viernes muy especial. Nos leemos mañana con algo mágico y divertido. n.n


	27. Gatito

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en el estómago._

* * *

**º * :: * º Gatito º * :: * º**

* * *

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Merida? ¡No puedes ir por allí transformando a la gente en animales!

La pelirroja bufó y se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos.

—Mejor reza para que Bella encuentre una solución —insistió Jasmine—, o terminarás literalmente congelada. ¿No te bastó con lo que ocurrió el año pasado?

—Genial, conviertes a tu madre en oso sin querer y te lo recuerdan de por vida. ¡Ya les dije que fue un accidente, perras! ¡No quise tropezarme y _derramar_ encima de ella esa poción!

—Creí que le habías dado un pastelillo —intervino Ariel confundida.

—¡Pfff! ¿Qué importa cómo fue? Al final se arregló, ¿no?

—Deben admitir que esto es algo divertido —Eric rió por lo bajo.

Los cuatro miraron a la chica pálida y rubia, que cerca de ahí, jugaba con un gato en su regazo. El animal, de brillante pelaje colorado y ojos verdes, ronroneaba contento.

—Elsa se va a morir cuando se entere.

—¿Tú crees? Tal vez no sea para tanto, quiero decir, solo se ha encariñado un poco.

—Creo que ha estado durmiendo con él.

—Oh no.

La blonda rió y rascó la pancita del animal cuando este se extendió sobre su lomo.

—¿Quién es mi gatito bonito? —la chica se agachó y besó el estómago del felino cuando este emitió un sonoro maullido de respuesta— Te amo tanto, Lord Purrington. ¡Nunca te dejaré ir!

Los muchachos emitieron exclamaciones ahogadas.

—Esto es enfermizo —murmuró Eric.

—Ay Dios, estás tan jodida, Merida. Tan jodida.

La pecosa tragó saliva. Una chica de cabello castaño apareció y levantó su varita.

—¡Elsa, no te muevas!

—¿Eh? —la chica de Ravenclaw no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Bella pronunció un hechizo y su magia golpeó al animal, quien saltó en el aire asustado y aterrizó encima de un banco de piedra sobre sus manos y pies, transformado en un joven. Un joven pelirrojo y de prominentes patillas. Un joven que vestía la túnica de Slytherin y que le había hecho la vida imposible durante los últimos seis años, solo por ser hija de padres muggles.

El mismo al que acababa de besar. En la barriga.

Elsa lo contempló en shock. Hans parecía desorientado. Permaneció petrificado un momento, en aquella posición felina y luego se desplomó en el suelo ante ella. La muchacha sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Tembló, un tic apareció en su ojo, sus blancas mejillas enrojecieron.

—¿Q-qué…? Pero… pero, yo… —su mirada se desplazó por cada uno de los presentes y se quedó clavada en la pelirroja.

—Elsa, cálmate.

—No hagas un escándalo, Elsa.

—Mañana nos vamos a reír todos de esto.

Merida tembló y balbuceó torpemente.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?!

Jasmine colocó su mano en el hombro de la desfachatada Gryffindor.

—Corre.

—¡MERIDAAAAAAAAAAA!

La colorada chilló de terror y echó a correr, con la albina persiguiéndola mientras sostenía su varita en alto. Una ráfaga de hielo le rozó el pelo. Suplicó por su vida.

Probablemente, terminaría convertida en un muñeco de nieve al final del día.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hoy toca drabble de Hogwarts, otro cliché del fandom que me gusta mucho porque como Hans como Slytherin es precioso y muy sensual. 7u7

Con la participación de algunos personajes especiales, presentando a Merida, nuestra pelirroja favorita de Disney, (tú no Anna, tú no, TÓXICA ò.ó). La muchacha no tiene remedio, siempre debe terminar transformando a alguien. En esta ocasión le ocurrió a Hans, terminó convertido en un hermoso gatito al que Elsa adoptó sin saber que se trataba de su peor enemigo, jajajaja. La verdad quiero escribir un oneshot de esto porque se me ocurrió toda una trama, nomás que ya saben, drabbles son drabbles. Allí se enterarán mejor de como estuvo el asunto.

_Guest: _Jajajaja, es buena idea; aunque yo siempre lo hago al revés porque, aunque todos van detrás de Elsa, es Hans el que se jacta de tenerlas a todas en la palma de la mano y quien demanda la atención de todos, ella ni siquiera se percata de lo bonita que es, siempre quiere pasar desapercibida. xD Entonces por eso se me hace difícil que le afecte el que Hans no vaya tras ella, más bien sería al revés, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor usó la idea en un AU. ¡Gracias por la sugerencia!

_Helsa fan: _Tal cual, mis bebés serían una asombrosa pareja de forajidos del desierto, unos Bonnie y Clyde a lo western. n.n

¡Estamos llegando al final! Nos leemos mañana, pequeñas, cuídense y consuman Helsa, es bueno para el corazón.


	28. Afrodisíaco

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso en el pecho._

* * *

**º * :: * º ** **Afrodisíaco ** **º * :: * º**

* * *

—¡¿Le diste qué?!

Anna rodó los ojos y le mostró el frasquito.

—_Calcio Wada CD3_, es un suplemento vitamínico —le explicó—, Elsa se veía muy cansada últimamente, así que supuse que le vendría bien. Últimamente ha estado estresada, ¿sabes?

—¿De dónde sacaste esta mierda? —Hans analizó el frasco con pastillas de colores, mientras escuchaba como la rubia daba vueltas por el apartamento de forma hiperactiva, riendo y cantando.

—¡Libre sooooooy!

—¡De la farmacia del señor Hightopp! Dice que es buenísimo —Hans la fulminó con la mirada— ¡¿Qué?!

—¿Fuiste a la farmacia del "Sombrerero"? Eso no es muy sensato, Anna —intervino Kristoff, mirando a la albina preocupado.

—¡Alicia me lo recomendó!

—Anna, ella es una drogadicta. Cree que hay una oruga azul que le habla todo el tiempo.

—¡Oigan! Hay una cabeza de gato flotando fuera de la ventana, ¡y me está sonriendo! —gritó Elsa— ¡Vete de aquí, idiota!

La pelirroja frunció la boca.

—Justo cuando pienso que no puedes ser más estúpida, vuelves a sorprenderme. Eres una descerebrada, ¿lo sabías? —Hans se ganó una mirada de odio de la colorada.

—¡Solo me preocupaba por la salud de mi hermana, perra!

—Chicos, Elsa sigue hablando con un gato invisible.

La aludida volvió a la sala de estar, quitándose la blusa con prisa y revelando un coqueto bralette de encaje negro, ante el estupor de los tres.

—¡Qué calor hace aquí! ¡¿No sienten que todo está hirviendo?!

—¡Elsa, ¿qué haces?! —Anna chilló mientras los muchachos la miraban, anonadados y curiosos.

Los pechos firmes y el abdomen plano de la joven, sin duda ofrecían una vista imposible de ignorar. Anna le dio una bofetada a Kristoff y este apartó la mirada, abochornado.

Elsa rodeó con los brazos al pelirrojo y se restregó contra él, deseosa.

—¡Woah! ¡¿Qué..?!

—¡Vamos a hacerlo, Hans!

—Pe-pero… E-Elsa… es muy repentino…

—¡Ay, por favor! ¡Sé que lo deseas!

—¡No! Bueno, sí, pero… tú me odias…

—¡Ya lo sé, imbécil! —la muchacha lo miró exasperada— ¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver?! ¡Dios, Hans, eres tan estúpido!

—Yo…

La chica no le dio tiempo a replicar. Lo tomó por las solapas del cuello y lo arrastró con urgencia a su habitación, donde rápidamente se desprendió del sostén y se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo.

El bermejo se quedó sin aliento. Los senos de la muchacha, cremosos y perlados, se alzaban ante él como una fruta tentadora. La sintió desabrochar su pantalón mientras frotaba su pelvis con la suya y mandó a volar su sentido común. Sus labios besaron con lujuria aquellas deliciosas cimas blancas, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo las puntas sensibles de sus pezones.

Elsa se arqueó, gimiendo de placer.

—Oh, sí… sí, así… con la lengua… oh… ah…

Frente a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio, sus compañeros de piso yacían perplejos. Kristoff recogió el frasquito que se había quedado tirado en el suelo y lo miró de cerca, antes de volverse a la pelirroja.

—¿No quieres una vitamina?

Anna levantó una rodilla y le dio en la entrepierna.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¿Qué onda? ¿No les encanta Elsa cuando se pone loquita? Es simplemente adorable. :3

Confieso que no tenía ni idea de que hacer con el prompt de hoy, sobre todo porque parece que eso del calcio wada cd3 no existe, al menos yo no encontré nada al googlearlo. xD Así que vamos a tomarlo como que era una droga experimental que nuestro amigo, el Sombrerero Loco, vendía en su loca farmacia, (la misma en la que Alicia y Eugene van a comprar sus hongos alucinógenos y hierba respectivamente).

Por si no lo sabían o no se acuerdan, en las películas de Tim Burton el Sombrero se llama Tarrant Hightopp, de ahí el apellido.

Obviamente, aquí las pastillas tuvieron un curioso efecto afrodisíaco con el que no contaba Elsie, eso le enseñara a no tomar ningún suplemento que le de su hermanita, que sí, como siempre, la cagó. Recuerden amiguis, si quieren cagarla, llamen a Anna, su cretina de confianza 24/7.

Anna: ¡Ya estoy harta de que me estés bulleando en tus fics! ò.ó

*Periodicazo en el hocico*

Tía Frozen: ¡Cállate! ò.ó ¡Tóxica! ¡Eres tóxica! TÓ-XI-CA

_Guest: _Hahahaha, I took it from Instagram. xD Yes, I'll do the oneshot.

_NB: _Thank you! Honestly, Hogwarts AU is fascinating, with Hans being an evil Slytherin that bullies Elsa, only to hide he is in love with her, hahahaha. òwó Until obviously, he realizes his feelings and begins to change for her. n.n I'm dying to write it! On your suggestion, I'm sorry, I haven't seen Naruto! *ashamed* I'm not an anime girl, my knowledge is limited to old classics: Ranma, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, (I was born in the 90's, you know xD), but I didn't see that one. Even so, great ideas are coming for these two. ;) Thanks for reading!

_Lou: _La tendrás, pronto (espero). ;)

_VoodooHappy: _¡Zeus! Aunque tu amiga lo ocultó, era aquel gato tiernoooooo, ¡Zeus! Larailarailaraaaa, laralaralaralaraaaa... Jajajajaja, toda persona de cultura conoce ese hit de verano. xD Yo tampoco soy muy fan de HP, aunque antes sí, pero el Helsa es tan hermoso en ese AU. Jajajajaja, procuraré no desaparecer demasiado tiempo, ya tengo un par de cositas en mente. Ay pequeña, claro que me gustaría escribir otra historia así, tipo longfic, pero el tiempo y la vida real no me lo permiten por el momento. :( Espero más adelante tener la oportunidad. u-u Gracias por el apoyo, significa mucho, pequeña. :')

_Guest2: _Jajaja, puede ser, yo digo que no porque al no tener habilidades sociales, es difícil que Elsa se de cuenta de si alguien la pretende. Claro que eso sería en el universo canon, supongo. Oh sí, puedes apostar a que Hans disfrutó ser un gato. 7u7

Ya me salió otra nota de autor kilométrica, ¡hasta pronto!


	29. La forma del agua

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso bajo el agua._

* * *

**º * :: * º La forma del agua º * :: * º**

* * *

La sirena había llegado en secreto, como todas las cosas misteriosas que arribaban a la agencia gubernamental. La habían capturado en un fiordo noruego, los nativos hablaban de ella como una diosa que emergía de las aguas, con cada solsticio de invierno.

Los científicos debían estudiarla exhaustivamente, por órdenes del director. Iban a diseccionarla viva.

Lo habían elegido por ser discreto; un mudo no contaría a nadie lo que el gobierno ocultaba bajo las entrañas de la ciudad. Solo debía limpiar y no meter las narices donde no lo llamaban. Como empleado del departamento de investigaciones secretas, Hans Westergaard había visto un sinfín de cosas insólitas. Tecnología espacial, sustancias de otras dimensiones, seres extraterrestres…

Pero aquella había sido la primera que había cambiado su vida.

La criatura tenía una cola llena de escamas azules, que emitían un resplandor de plata y la piel blanca como la nieve. Su pálido pelo caía como una cascada sobre sus redondos senos de marfil. Sin embargo, había sido su mirada, tan profunda como el océano, la que lo había embrujado.

Hans se acercó al tanque donde nadaba y colocó unos arenques en la orilla. Le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Ella lo miró, recelosa. Se aproximó y tomó la comida con sus manitas pálidas, vigilándolo.

_"Eres hermosa"_, pensó.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa afloró en los labios de la criatura. Y se enamoró de ella.

Sacarla de la agencia implicaba un riesgo mortal. Pese a todo, se las ingenió para liberarla y llevarla hasta el canal Nyhavn, el mismo donde lo habían encontrado a él cuando era un recién nacido, con aquellas extrañas cicatrices en la garganta a las que atribuían su incapacidad de hablar.

Sabía que ponía su vida en riesgo.

Lo que no pudo prever, fue que Weselton lo siguiese a pesar de la lluvia torrencial que empapaba Copenhague. Hans sintió que la bala le atravesaba el pecho y cayó sobre el asfalto, temblando.

Entonces, vio una sombra emerger del arroyo y se abalanzaba sobre el anciano. Weselton emitió un grito de agonía cuando la sirena mordió su cuello, destrozándole la yugular y perforándole la piel con sus uñas afiladas. Su cuerpo, maltrecho y desgarrado, quedó tendido al borde del canal.

Hans se desangraba lentamente.

Sintió unas manos pequeñas y heladas, que lo arrastraban con una fuerza sobrenatural. Cayó en el Nyhavn.

Su cuerpo se hundió en el abismo, hacia una muerte inexpugnable. _El sonido de las olas_ lo arrullaba.

Entonces la vio, hermosa y etérea. Su melena de plata flotaba tras ella como un velo y sus bellos orbes azules brillaban bajo el agua, hechizantes.

La sirenita atrajo hacia ella su rostro con dulzura, posando sus labios sobre los suyos. Sus escamas brillaron, insuflándole energía. El joven sintió que sus cicatrices se abrían y un torrente de oxígeno abrazó sus pulmones, devolviéndole la vida. La herida dejó de sangrar.

Por primera vez escuchó su voz, cálida y melodiosa en el interior de su mente.

_"Bienvenido a casa, mi príncipe"._

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hoy no ha sido mi día. u.u El cargador de mi teléfono murió, me salió un barrito en la mejilla y la verdad, no siento que este drabble me haya quedado muy bien, de hecho creo que ha sido uno de los más flojitos. T-T Pero por más que pensé y pensé, esto fue todo lo que salió.

Cuando se me ocurrió lo de beso bajo el agua, al principio iba a ser lo clásico de Elsa sirena y Hans príncipe o pescador, pero como tampoco estaba muy inspirada, me puse a escuchar soundtracks en YouTube y me acordé de "The Shape of Water", del señor Guillermo del Toro, el tío favorito de todos los mexicanos. :3 Pero la neta no soy tan buena como él, si me lo permiten sin embargo y por si no han visto la película, pasaré a explicar mi maqueta: Hans es un empleado de limpieza en una organización gubernamental secreta de Copenhague, mudo de nacimiento. Un día, se enamora de la sirenita que capturaron los científicos y escapan. Al final, cuando se está muriendo, Elsa lo cura y al besarlo se revela que sus marcas son en realidad, branquias y que él es un tritón y por eso no podía hablar. ¡Wow! ¿No es increíble? :D

Originalidad: 0

Ortografía: 10

Muerte de Weselton: 10 (Mugre anciano pedorro)

Helsa: 8.5

¿Le copiaste a Guillermo del Toro por qué te quedaste sin ideas?: Sí, ¡¿y qué?! ò.ó ¡Tío Memo, no me demandes, porfa!

Si tienen oportunidad de ver su película, háganlo, es preciosa y esto para nada le hace justicia, solo fue un intento de homenaje Helsa. T-T Te he fallado tío, te he fallado. D:

_Guest: _Undoubtedly, Kristoff stole the lead in the previous drabble, he is a rogue when he wants.

_VoodooHappy:_ Jajajajaja, Regina George, ¡es verdad! De hecho, hay un trailer parodia en YouTube de FrozenxMeanGirls, y Elsa es precisamente Regina George. Velo, te encantará. xD Mi reinita sería una diva tan malvada y genial. Como cuando se desinhibe y se aprovecha del pobre Hans con toda su sensualidad. Pobrecito, no le gusta que abuse de él, como sufre el pequeño. Pues sí acepto sugerencias nuevas, solo que no tengo tiempo para escribirlas; ya les dije que si quieren donar, para que pueda dejar mi trabajo y dedicarme a escribir fics de Helsa, con todo gusto les paso mi pay pal, jajajajaja. xD ¡Como eres! Ahora todo el mundo sabrá de lo nuestro, ¿por qué eres así? :3

_NB: _Yeah, I've heard the term tsundere, they've mentioned it so many times in the fandom, and I think it could be applied very well to Hans, hahaha. I think he is aware of the consequences of bullying (after all, his brothers do it to him u.u) but he can't help it, as he never received love he doesn't know how to show his feelings and when to stop. However, if Elsa refused to forgive him, I think he would do everything possible to change and show that he loves her, as I don't know, save her life or help someone important to her. And then yes, the blonde would be encouraged to give it a try. I want you to see that oneshot! I have thought things that they will like very much. 7u7

_Guest 2: _Jajaja, gracias por leer. n.n

_Guest 3:_ Jajajajajaja, sí, dale, dale con el periódico. xD Pues no, Elsa no es nada santita, nadie lo es, si tuviera un poquito más de malicia si se aprovecharía del efecto que causa en los demás con su apariencia.

Bueno chiquitas, nos leemos mañana con el final de esta sección pero no desesperen, habrá más Helsa, lo prometo. ¡Tengan un excelente día!

...

-Oye tía Frozen, jejejeje, ¿y quién es ese tal Guillermo del Toro?

*Periodicazo en el hocico*

-¡Largo de mi vista, ignorante de mierda! ò.ó


	30. Un acto de amor

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen fuese de mi propiedad, el Helsa dominaría el mundo. ò.ó**

* * *

_Beso bajo en el pie._

* * *

**º * :: * º Un acto de amor º * :: * º**

* * *

El orfanato estaba ardiendo en llamas. Hans espoleó a Sitron para que corriera más de prisa. Sabía que el rey de Weselton no se quedaría conforme tras verse obligado a firmar el tratado de paz; sus hombres habían urdido un plan para provocar el incendio, sabiendo que la reina no dudaría dos veces en entrar a salvar a los niños.

Muchacha inconsciente y tonta, no contaba con que aquel calor infernal podía disminuir de manera importante sus poderes.

Ya le daría una buena reprimenda.

Llegó, comprobando como los últimos niños eran evacuados por el cuerpo de bomberos. Luego, alguien gritó.

—¡Su Majestad sigue adentro!

A sus espaldas, Anna chilló con horror y trató de entrar, antes de ser retenida por Kristoff.

El pelirrojo desmontó de su caballo y corrió al interior, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias. Una densa humareda inundaba todo. Hans se cubrió la boca y la nariz, recorriendo el lugar. En el último piso, vislumbró una melena plateada. Una de las vigas del techo se había desprendido, atrapando a la soberana bajo su peso.

—¡Elsa!

Con el corazón en un puño, se apresuró a auxiliarla. Estaba inconsciente, no sentía su pulso.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor, Dios mío!

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, logró remover el madero que la aprisionaba y la levantó en brazos. La cubrió con su capa, oprimiéndola contra su pecho y corrió hacia la salida, justo cuando el techo comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Desesperado, rogó al cielo que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

—Todos los niños se encuentran bien, ¿verdad?

Hans acarició el flequillo de la rubia, quien yacía en su habitación tras la revisión del médico real. Milagrosamente, no había sufrido demasiados daños, más que una leve intoxicación debido al humo del siniestro y una torcedura en el pie, que le había impedido escapar a tiempo.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así —le advirtió— o no sé de lo que sería capaz para ir a salvarte.

Elsa parpadeó inocentemente.

—Todos los niños fueron evacuados y los responsables están en las mazmorras. Serán juzgados en Arendelle.

La reina suspiró mientras él le acomodaba su pie vendado sobre un cojín. Se quejó levemente y Hans se inclinó para depositar un _beso_ sobre la extremidad lastimada. El corazón de la blonda latió enternecido.

—Fuiste muy valiente al ir a buscarme.

—No más que tú al querer salvar a esos pequeños. Y estúpida, muy estúpida.

—Hey —Elsa hizo un puchero y se ruborizó al sentirlo más cerca.

El pelirrojo sujetó su barbilla y la miró a los ojos, el espacio era mínimo entre ambos.

—Creí que te perdía —confesó— y por instante quise morir. Nunca en mi vida sentí tanto miedo.

—Hans…

El almirante se inclinó para besarla en los labios, dejando atrás el decoro y las dudas que por mucho tiempo le habían impedido declarar sus sentimientos. La vida era muy corta para quedarse atado al pasado. Elsa le correspondió como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Ese día, una nueva historia comenzó entre ambos.

* * *

**Nota de ****autor:**

Es el final, bebés, es el final. D:

Sé que dije que no habría más drabbles canon, pero bueno, era el último y me animé; en un principio esto iba a estar ambientado en el mundo moderno. Pero me gusta la idea de ver a un Hans completamente redimido y demostrando que es capaz de sacrificar su vida por Elsa, para comprobar que ha cambiado. En pocas palabras: llevar a cabo un verdadero acto de amor, ya con su corazoncito descongelado y todo. n.n

_Guest: _Jajajajajajajaja, dale, dale con el periódico para que se le quite. ¡Te pasaste con lo de la evidencia! xD Tienes razón, cada besito Helsa es como una tacita de chocolate caliente. Que lindo que te haya gustado el drabble anterior, a mí también me encanta esa película, es muy bella.

_NB: _The end is here. It was good to come back after that long hiatus. Devils! I love that idea of two versions of Hans in the same AU, it's too good. xD One bad and the other good, and the two in love with Elsa, * evil laugh *, I would love to see the contrast, the only drawback would be to decide with which of them she would stay at the end. Regarding the Helsa Harry Potter AU ... just wait. It is all I can tell you. ;) Thank you for reading!

Ayer se me pasó decirles que vi el nuevo trailer de Frozen y me encantó, Elsa estaba toda bella con su cabello suelto, y Olaf, modelando como ella, jajajaja. Ya quiero verlos de vuelta en el cine y conocer a Bruni la salamandra, ese simpático animalito al que Elsa sostenía en su mano. Lo único que me duele es no haber visto a Hans todavía, ahora sí estoy casi segura de que su participación no va a ser relevante, malditos. :(

Bueno nenorras, pues hasta aquí llegamos, 30 besos, 30 escenarios más en los que el Helsa es una realidad, aunque no te guste Mickey, rata ambiciosa y corporativa. 7u7 Díganme, ¿cuál fue su beso favorito? A mí me encantaron los de Hogwarts AU y Feudal AU (donde Hans es un rey malvado). Los dos tendrán su continuación en el futuro, pero no me pregunten cuando. ¡Nada más esos dos! No me pidan ningún otro, please. xD

¡Hasta la próxima aventura Helsa! Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta sección. :3

...

*Periodicazo en el hocico*

¡Tú no, tóxica! ¡Tú no! ò.ó


End file.
